Lazarene Days
by jane0904
Summary: Next in the Mal/Freya 'verse. Just some bits of fluff to tide everyone over. Have fun, and review! NOW COMPLETE
1. The Picnic

"They need some time." Kaylee glared at Simon.

"Mnn?" He rolled over.

"Mal and Freya. They've been through the mill with Ethan, and I figure we need to give 'em some space."

Her husband tried to unglue his eyelids. "What? What time is it?"

Kaylee glanced at the clock and shrugged. "Early."

"How early?"

"'Bout two."

"Kaylee, that isn't early! That's very, very late!" He shook his head. "Couldn't this wait until the morning?"

"It is morning."

"Kaylee …" he pleaded.

"I got an idea."

"Good. That's good. Can I go back to sleep while you think about it?"

"And you're gonna help."

"Oh. Great. Can it be when I'm actually capable of physically functioning?"

"Course, sweetie."

There was a pause.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he felt her hands moving southwards.

"Well, I'm kinda awake now."

"I'm not."

"I could fix that."

"Kaylee, I said I just wanted to snuggle."

"That was last night. This is this morning."

"Not so's you'd notice."

Her hand was busy under the covers. "Oh, come on, don't be a spoilsport."

"Kaylee …" He shivered involuntarily and groaned a little.

"See? I said I'd wake you up!" she said triumphantly.

He gave in. "Shadow of a man …" he murmured, taking her into his arms.

"Nah," his wife grinned. "That's the Cap."

---

"You're going out."

"What?"

Simon finished his examination and did Ethan's little shirt back up before looking at the Captain. "You're going out. It's all arranged."

Mal's brows drew together. "Not sure I'm understanding you, doctor."

"Kaylee's idea, and I happen to think it's a good one." _Once I'd woken up_, he added silently. "There's a picnic hamper all ready, and you're under doctor's orders not to come back until at least dusk."

Mal's face cleared and his eyes twinkled. "Doctor's orders, huh?"

"That's right. And I'll make you stay out longer if you don't bring Freya back with a smile on her face."

"That's the kind of orders I don't mind taking from you."

"Are you telling my husband what to do again?" Freya asked, stepping into the infirmary.

"He is," Mal agreed, smiling at her.

"Are you going to throw him out of the airlock? Only I'd rather you didn't."

"So would I," Simon agreed.

"Well, since we're on the ground, that ain't exactly too much of a threat." He put his arm around her. "'Sides, this one I don't mind."

"No?"

"'Parrently we're going out."

"Out?"

"You, me, a picnic basket."

"What?"

"Honey, close your mouth. It ain't dignified."

"A picnic."

"Seems so."

"But what about Ethan?" She turned to look at her son, sitting up on the medbed playing happily with a piece of tubing, knotting it and laughing as it undid itself.

"There will be someone with him at all times. I promise." Simon spoke firmly.

"But he's –"

"Getting much better. The incision is healing, and he's eating normally. Freya, a few hours away isn't going to hurt him."

"But what if –"

"Then I'll take care of it and I'll call you."

"Simon –"

"Frey, if you don't go, Kaylee's going to make my life hell. Can you just say yes?"

She looked into the young man's eyes, and had to smile. "Hell?"

"Do you know what time she woke me up this morning?"

"Knowing Kaylee …"

Mal squeezed her waist. "Don't you wanna come on a picnic with me?"

"Course I do. But –"

"No buts."

"_BUT_ Kaylee's fixing Serenity, River and Jayne are still at the house –"

Simon interrupted. "Which leaves Hank, Zoe, Inara and me. You think we're going to let anything happen to Ethan? Oh, and I almost forgot the most important watch-dog of all. Bethany."

"Well …"

"Come on," Mal said. "Time we weren't here."

She looked into her husband's face. "You've got a strategy, have you?"

"Just making it up as I go along."

"As usual."

"Woman, I'll have you know I plan things meticulously. Just 'cause they don't always go smooth –"

She laughed. "It's not your fault, I know."

Simon smiled. "Go on. The sun's out, it's warm … what are you waiting for?"

"It does sound nice," Freya admitted. She glanced at Ethan.

"He'll be okay," Mal said softly, pulling her out of the infirmary.

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

Simon watched them climb the stairs to the cargo bay, and shook his head, smiling. Kaylee was going to be pleased, and when Kaylee was pleased, everyone else seemed to be a bit happier too.

Ethan gurgled, then dropped the tubing onto the floor. Simon reached down to pick it up, wiping it off before handing it back.

"You know, I'd really like it if you'd say Dada to Jayne," he said, leaning on the medbed. "Especially if your father's around at the time."

Ethan looked up and waved the tubing. He knew who his Daddy was.

---

"It's still there." Mal touched the carving he'd done on the tree.

"Did you expect it to have disappeared?"

He knotted his hand in hers. "Nope. Just nice to see it's forever. Like us."

She glanced back at Serenity. "Forever."

He saw. "He's fine, Frey. I promise."

She gave him a half-smile. "I know. It's just …"

"I feel the same. Wanna keep him wrapped in cottonwool. Only I ain't too sure he'll be thanking us."

"He's a baby."

"He's _your_ baby. You think he won't be strong, like you?"

"I think he's going to be an incredible bull-shitter like you."

Mal grinned. "Chip off the old block."

"Oh, absolutely."

They walked on under the trees towards the lake, and Mal adjusted the picnic basket in his other hand.

"Do you want me to carry it?" Freya asked.

"It ain't that heavy. You can carry it on the way back, if you like."

"I'm okay now, you know."

"I know." He let go of her hand so he could wrap his arm around her waist. "'N' I thank God every day for it."

"I noticed." She looked into his face. "I didn't think you'd ever believe again."

"Honestly, not sure I do yet. But He's kinda done right by me, so I'm thinking maybe I should …"

"Do right by Him?"

"Maybe."

"You're a good man, Malcolm Reynolds."

"Hope so. Least as far as you're concerned." He caressed her body through the shirt she wore.

She sighed happily. "That's nice."

"Good."

"How far were you figuring on going?"

"Oh, all the way." He cupped her breast.

"I meant walking."

"No you didn't."

She smiled. "Okay, maybe I didn't. But I wondered how far we were going to go for the picnic too."

"Why? You getting tired already?"

"No."

He looked down at her. "You're still limping a mite."

She shrugged. "It's nothing much."

"You tell me if it pains you, _dong mah_?"

"It doesn't hurt, Mal."

"Then why're you limping?"

"I don't know."

"You want me to carry you?"

A grin broke out on her face. "I don't think you could."

"I could try." He put down the basket and swung her into his arms.

"Put me down. You'll hurt your back."

"Not 'til you promise me you'll speak to Simon. Maybe he can do something about it."

"Mal, I can live with it."

"And when I want to take you on a job? You think we can get away from the bad guys with you limping along after us?"

"I didn't think you wanted me to come along any more. Not with Ethan."

"You think I wouldn't want you right next to me? Zoe one side, you the other?"

"Zoe pregnant, me limping."

He chuckled. "Yeah, well, there is that. But being a mother don't stop you being who you are. You're Freya Reynolds. My wife. And a damn good pirate at that."

"Pirate?"

"Yeah, well, maybe I've been listening to too many of those stories they've been telling Bethany. But you are, Frey. You've proved it, all too often."

"You mean I've put myself at risk."

"Maybe once or twice."

"And you still want me out there with you."

"I surely do."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "Okay. Are you gonna put me down now?"

"I don't think I will. I kinda like it."

"And the picnic hamper? You're going to carry that too?"

"Oh, well, maybe not. That might just be the straw that breaks this particular camel's back." He let her down gently to stand on her own two feet. "Come on," he said, picking up the basket and taking her hand again. "'Nara told me about this place a bit further along. Real secluded and sheltered, but gets the sun all day."

"You thinking about some nude sun-bathing?"

"Stop reading my mind."

"I don't have to be psychic to understand my husband."

He laughed and they started to walk again.

---

It was pretty, there was no denying that. A small beach by the lake, trees behind them, some rocks … they weren't going to be overlooked, that was for sure.

Freya stretched as Mal took the blanket from the top of the basket and laid it out flat. He watched her surreptitiously as she pushed first one arm into the sky, then the other, before pressing both hands into the small of her back.

"Aching?" he asked, standing up straight.

"Nope."

_Liar_, he thought but didn't say. "Only I was thinking I could do you a back rub if you like."

She grinned. "Oh, well, if a back rub's on offer …"

"But only if you're aching."

"Well, it was a fair walk."

He hid his smile. "Strip, then."

"What?"

"You think I'm gonna waste my skills with you fully clothed, you can think again."

"So I have to be naked to get this rub."

"Absolutely."

"Not sure I want it that much," she teased.

"Fine. Maybe I can find someone else'd like to partake." He looked around as if searching.

"You drive a hard bargain," Freya said, undoing the buttons on her shirt.

"People've killed for one of my back rubs, I'll have you know." He watched her undress, her skin pale in the sunlight. She dropped her shirt on a rock, pulling her boots off and leaving them on the sand.

"You intending to stay dressed?" she asked, undoing her pants.

"I'm kinda thinkin' it's a mite chilly to be stripping to my undies," he said, rubbing his palms up and down his arms.

"But it's okay for me to." She put her hands on her hips, wearing only her panties and bra.

"You want a back rub, that's the deal. Naked."

"This is as far as it goes."

"Well …"

She went to pick up her pants. "If that's how you feel –"

"Okay," he said quickly.

She licked her lips. "So now what?"

"You lie down."

Doing as she was told, she lowered herself onto her front, resting her chin on her forearms. For a long moment he admired the view, the curve of her back, the tattoo bright, burning almost, disappearing into the top of the panties that framed the two globes of her buttocks.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Well?"

He dragged his mind back. "Um, okay." He went down to his knees next to her, and began to massage her skin. From the small of her back, up her spine, over her shoulders and down again, his hands smoothing the muscles, pressing away all the tension.

"I'd ask where you learned this, only I'm not sure I want to know the answer," she sighed in contentment.

"I'm just a gifted amateur."

"You can say that again." She closed her eyes, all the better to feel him.

"Hey, you falling asleep?"

"Could do."

One hand slipped between her thighs. "No you don't."

"I don't ache there," she complained mildly, her voice catching as he ran his fingers down swollen flesh.

"Not yet," he promised, leaning over her and kissing her neck.

She rolled onto her back, her arms coming up to encircle him. Her lips were pink, heavy. "You are a bad man."

"Thought you said I was good."

"Oh, that too." She pulled him down between her thighs, feeling the fabric of his pants rub against her, the pressure of his own arousal pushing against her belly. "Oh, so, so bad," she muttered into his mouth.

They made love sweetly, slowly, the sure movements of two people who knew each other intimately, who understood what the other wanted, what they needed, and gave it freely and without restraint. They came together, eyes locked on each other, sweat mingling in the warm sunshine.

Afterwards they lay wrapped in each other arms, talking about nothing much, until Freya's stomach rumbled.

Mal laughed. "That some kind of comment on my lovemaking?" he asked, leaning on one elbow to look down at her.

"It's been a while since breakfast."

"And I know all you had was a cup of coffee."

"Wasn't hungry then."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with you," Mal said, trying to put a stern note into his voice. "Simon keeps telling us breakfast's the most important meal of the day."

"I haven't been … can't help it, Mal."

He stroked her cheek. "I know. All the worries make you lose your appetite, don't they?"

She nodded. "'Fraid so."

Her belly rumbled again and he grinned. "But it does sound like that ain't the case any more. Shall we see what Kaylee packed for us?" He sat up and pulled the hamper towards him, lifting the lid.

"If it's protein bars or ration packs I think I'll pass."

He whistled. "Ain't that. And I think Inara might've had more'n a say in this." He lifted out several plastic boxes. "If these labels are to be believed, there's chicken, corn on the cobb, stuffed potato skins, and something called strawberry cheesecake."

"Strawberry?" She sat up, keen to know more.

He reached into the hamper. "And a bottle of something I don't think I wanna know how much it cost."

"Champagne." Freya read the label. "Wow."

"Good?"

"Don't ask."

He grinned. "Well, looks like we got ourselves one fine meal. And there's plates, glasses, silverware … why, Mrs Reynolds, we can pretend we're eating in a Core restaurant amongst the high and mighty."

"Naked?"

He shrugged, laughing. "It's all the rage, didn't you know?"

"That I would pay to see." She put out the plates, napkins on top.

"No," Mal said softly. "Ain't no-one ever gonna see you like this. 'Cept me." He leaned across and kissed her, his tongue pressing between her lips to meet hers.

---

She speeded up as they came within view of Serenity.

"Calm down," he advised. "You'll see him soon enough."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes."

"I can't help it. He's my son, Mal."

"He's _our_ son. And I want to see him too."

She grinned. "We are a pair, aren't we?"

"That we are." He pulled her into his side. "Remind me to thank Kaylee, will you?"

"Oh, I'll be thanking her along with you." She pushed his hair off his face.

"Feeling better then?"

She sighed happily. "Much."

"Good. Simon told me I had to bring you back with a smile on your face, otherwise there'd be trouble."

"That young man is getting very assertive."

"Must be taking lessons."

"Who from?"

"Kaylee, I'd guess."

"No, otherwise he'd be doing the puppy dog eyes."

"It doesn't work even when she does them."

"No?"

"Well, maybe once in a while."

Freya laughed, putting her head into the crook of his shoulder as they walked back to the ship.

---

Ethan and Bethany were in the dining area, sitting at the table. Bethany had a colouring book open and was drawing a moustache and glasses on a picture of a queen, while Ethan was making some wonderful colourful squiggles across a sheet of paper in front of him.

"Hello Auntie Frey," Bethany said, not looking up. "We're drawing." She stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth, concentrating on getting the beard just right.

"So I can see." Freya smiled and walked round to her son. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes thank you."

"What did you do?"

"Uncle Hank taught me to fly Serenity."

"Did he now," Mal said, leaning on the back of his chair. "Where'd you go?"

She looked up and pierced him with her eyes. "Nowhere." She spoke as if he was being exceptionally stupid.

Freya laughed. "Well, that tells you."

"It was _pretend_," Bethany explained, and went back to her picture.

"Oh, good." Mal hid a grin. "Just so long as the pair of you don't crash my boat."

"Ethan did that."

Now Mal couldn't control the laughter. "Did he?"

"That's what Uncle Hank said. Then Auntie Zoe told him not to put ideas into Ethan's head." She glanced at him again, her forehead puzzled. "What ideas?"

"Never you mind."

"And where are Uncle Hank and Auntie Zoe?" Freya asked.

"Right here," Hank said, standing up from behind the counter. "Well, one of us is."

"And you were doing … what, behind there?" Mal asked.

"Hiding."

"Right."

"Zoe's playing hide and seek with us."

"Auntie Zoe's in her bunk asleep," Bethany said, giving her picture a headful of green hair.

"She is?" Hank looked surprised.

Freya laughed. "Seems like you're it."

"Seems that way."

"How come you ain't playing hide and seek, squirt?" Mal asked Bethany.

"Keeping Ethan company." She smiled at him. "Drawing."

"Oh, you're back." Simon stepped into the dining area from the direction of the engine room.

"Everything okay?" Mal inquired.

"Everything's fine. As you can see."

"And he's not been any trouble?" Freya wanted to know, squatting down next to her son's chair and ruffling his hair.

"Good as gold."

"That's nice." He certainly looked okay, to Freya's maternal eye. He was smiling, his eyes were bright, and he was thoroughly enjoying making a mess of the paper.

Then he lifted his head and saw her, his face lighting up even more. Carefully, he put down his crayon and picked up the paper. He handed it to her, his face mirroring Bethany's with his tongue stuck out the side.

"For me?" she asked, taking it, turning it around a couple of times to decide which way up looked the best. "Thank you."

"Dada," he said clearly.

There was silence in the room.

"What … what did you say?" Freya finally stuttered.

Ethan looked from her to Mal, then held out his arms to the latter. "Dada," he said again.

"He's drawn Uncle Mal," Bethany explained. "His Daddy."

"I …" Freya's voice vanished.

Mal couldn't move. His son had … he'd just … "Ethan?" he said softly. "What d'you want?"

"Dada," the little boy repeated, his fists opening and closing as he indicated he wanted to be picked up.

Mal walked around the table as if his legs didn't belong to him, and did as he was told. Nestling his son onto his hip, he looked at Freya. "He …"

She had tears on her face, but a smile across her lips. "Dada," she whispered, moving close, putting her arms them.

Hank's jaw was down by his knees, and it was with an effort that he said, "Did he just talk?"

"I think so," Simon smiled. "And once they start, it's my experience you have difficulty stopping them."

"Whoa. Zoe is gonna be so mad she missed this." A huge grin spread across his features.

"So will Kaylee."

"Kaylee will what?" asked the young mechanic herself, coming up behind him. "Everything okay?" she asked, seeing Mal and Freya holding their son. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing much," Hank said. "Ethan just said his first word."

"He talked?" Kaylee was overjoyed. "What did he say?"

Mal looked across at her, joy on his face, unshed tears of wonder bright in his blue eyes. "Dada," he said proudly. "My son called me Dada."

Simon smiled. Ah well, another Machiavellian plan out of the window.


	2. Itch

Mal was fidgeting. No other word for it. He was sitting in his normal seat, post-dinner mug of coffee in his hand, and he was fidgeting. Almost like he was trying to rub his back against the chair, only trying not to.

Simon watched him out of the corner of his eye. Something was definitely up.

"So I figure, soon as we're up and running again, we drop by Phoros, Kaylee can see her folks, get refueled and still be at Verbena in time for the pick-up." Hank wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Dear," Zoe said, handing him a napkin.

He grinned at her. "Sorry."

"Sounds good," Mal said. "Be fine to see the Fryes again."

"And they can meet Ethan," Freya added, smiling at him.

"I'm sorry we can't tell them we're expecting again," Simon said softly to Kaylee.

"I don't mind. And they'll be glad to see Bethany again. Now she's grown so much."

"Of course." He smiled at her, then went back to watching the captain.

"And it will do us all good, too," Freya added.

"So I reckon this depends on when we can get back into the air. What about it, _mei-mei_?" Mal asked, looking pointedly at his mechanic. "We've been here near a week already."

"And enjoying every moment, far as I can tell," Kaylee said.

"That wasn't what we came here for."

"And I'm working fast as I can. But there's stuff needs leaving to settle, before I can do the next bit. Like the flow inducers. If they don't sit for a day before I start fixing the core compressors –"

Mal held up his hand. "How long, Kaylee? Ball park figure."

"Maybe four days?"

"Four." He exhaled noisily. "Well, I guess that ain't too bad."

"Hank's doing what he can, but –"

"I said it's okay, Kaylee." Mal smiled at her. "And it is good to get some sun."

_Maybe it's __sunburn_, Simon thought. _Except his face and arms seem okay._

Kaylee grinned. "And the rest."

"You'd best be keeping that kinda comment to yourself, young lady," Mal warned, his blue eyes warm as he looked at her. "'Less you plan to walk to Phoros."

She laughed. "I love my captain."

"Yeah, well, that don't work every time."

"No?" Freya murmured.

Mal shot her an amused glared then turned to Hank. "Better talk to Pickett. Let him know."

"Will do, Mal."

"So, you gonna make an honest man out of him?" Mal said to Zoe. "Now he's knocked you up, and all." He glared as best he could at his pilot. "'N' I'm still reserving judgement on that."

"We don't need to get married," Hank put in.

"He wasn't talking to the monkey," Jayne put in.

"I'll have you know that I'm further away from that particular heritage than you are," Hank said pointedly.

Jayne knew he was being insulted, but his mood was too good to let it rile him. "Ain't what River says," he grinned, climbing to his feet and putting out his hand.

River smiled and took it, letting him help her up. "Good night," she said, sneaking under Jayne's arm so they touched the length of their bodies.

"'Night, River," Freya said, and the others echoed.

They walked out, heading towards Jayne's bunk.

"I can't believe they're going to …" Simon shook his head. "In that room. With all those guns." He shuddered.

"I don't reckon River's worried about that, doc," Mal said, rubbing just a little against the wood of his chair. "Figure she feels right at home."

"No, but –"

Kaylee patted his hand. "They're a couple now, whether you like it or not."

"Oh, I know that. And I can accept it." He added quickly, seeing their looks, "Nearly. Honestly."

"Good that you do," Mal said.

"But I think Jayne has the right idea," Freya said, getting to her feet. "I'm off to bed."

"I won't be long," her husband said, and she leaned over, kissing him.

"Don't be."

As the others cleared the galley, Kaylee stepped closer to Simon. "He okay?" she asked, nodding towards the captain.

"You noticed."

"I figure Jayne might be the only one who hasn't."

"Yet no-one says a word."

"It's the Cap'n." Kaylee glanced across at him, pulling his shirt away from his skin. "Think it's catching?"

"I don't know." Simon pursed his lips. "I'll talk to him."

"Only if it's something disgusting I think we need to know."

"Mmn."

Kaylee left her husband staring at her captain, and went to see if Bethany was asleep. She idly scratched her arm, then looked down in horror. No, nothing there. Just an itch. She hurried to get the disinfectant from the engine room medical kit.

"Mal," Simon said, leaning on the counter.

"Ain't you tired?" Mal asked, smiling at him as he put his mug on the counter. "Figured you and Kaylee'd be wanting an early night, all the work she's been doing lately."

"I … no, we will. I just … have a few things to do first."

"Fine." Mal grinned. "Well, if you ain't wanting to sit up, I'm switching off the lights. Good night." He headed for the door.

"Is there … something you need to tell me?" Simon asked.

Mal stayed his hand on the switch. "Should there be?"

"I don't know. I mean, we've been busy, like you said. And some of the places we're been aren't exactly the most hygienic to visit …"

Mal turned, grinning. "You saying you've caught something? Is that why little Kaylee ain't wanting to sleep with you?"

"No!" Simon protested. "Not me."

"Then …" Mal sighed. "That man is gonna be the death of me one day."

"Who?" Simon was perplexed.

"Jayne." Mal's brows drew together. "That's who we're talking about, ain't it? He's got something hideous and River don't know?"

"No."

"Then what … not Hank." Now he shook his head. "I don't believe Hank would do anything like –"

"I meant you!"

Mal's jaw dropped. "Me?"

"Well, I couldn't help noticing … while we were eating … you seemed to be …" His voice trailed off at Mal's look.

"Are you suggesting I've gone and caught some disfiguring disease?"

"No!" He swallowed. "Well, maybe. Mal, you were … fidgeting."

"I was what?"

"When you thought no-one was looking. As if you're … uncomfortable."

"So that makes you think I've …" Mal stared at him, then burst out laughing.

"I don't think it's funny. If it's at all contagious it could run through this ship like wildfire. I really need to run a few tests –"

"Doc, if anyone else's got this then they'd had to've sleep with Frey."

"What?"

Mal swallowed his laughter at the look on the young man's face. "Simon …" He shook his head and unbuttoned his shirt. "Here. Take a look." He pushed his braces from his shoulders and lowered the fabric, turning around.

Simon took a breath, expecting to see some kind of rash. "What on earth …"

"Scratches," Mal said succinctly. "Woman can get all kind of anxious when we're making love. These are from a coupla days ago. I guess they've been itching 'cause they're healing."

"Does she … do it often?"

"Not too much."

"I didn't know."

"Ain't likely to tell you, either." He grinned. "And since every time I see her naked I seem to get somewhat … sweaty myself, I think I can forgive her. Don't you?"

Simon touched the deep scores down the captain's back. "Oh."

Mal shivered. "Hey, your hands are cold."

"Sorry." He stood back. "But I think you need some antiseptic on them. Some of them are pretty deep."

"She's pretty passionate, doc." Mal lifted his shirt back up.

"Well, I'm glad your love life is so … active."

Mal smiled, his face softening. "Don't happen that often, Simon. The scratches, I mean. 'Cept since Wing took her, she's been even more … ardent, somehow." He tucked his shirt back into his pants. "In fact, some mornings I'm surprised I can walk at all." He grinned. "So you gonna prescribe some kind of ointment?"

"What?" Simon pulled himself together. "Um, yes."

"Well, better do that tomorrow. In case I wrack up a few more injuries." He winked at the young man and strode out of the galley, switching off the light and leaving him standing in the dark.

"Right."


	3. Thin Ice

Mal had taken his boots off, and his socks, and was now sitting on the end of the small dock, letting his feel dangle in the water.

"You know, you could go the whole hog and go swimming," Simon said, walking up behind him.

"Nope, this is fine," Mal replied.

"You're virtually healed. It wouldn't hurt." He was referring to the bullet wound Mal had sustained on Paquin.

"You can promise that?" Mal smiled as the young man sat down next to him, resting his forearms on his knees and lightly clasping his hands.

"As your doctor I can promise you, light exercise would do you good."

"Been getting that. Only it wasn't that light." Mal smirked, and had to stifle a laugh as Simon blushed. "You know, you gotta get that under control."

"I never had a problem until I came on board your boat."

"You saying we corrupted you?"

"Big time."

"Glad we could be of assistance."

"So you could swim. Unless those scratches on your back have become infected."

"Nope. That cream of yours seemed to do the trick."

"And you've got no more?"

"You want a blow by blow description of my love life, doc?" Mal asked.

"Not particularly."

"Then, no. Frey's calmed a bit the last couple of nights. Now she knows Ethan's fine."

"I'm glad." He truly was, too.

Mal gazed out at the mountains fringing the world. "Sure is pretty here."

"Yes, it is. I'm not surprised Inara wanted to stay."

"Oh, I think there's more than just its good looks, doctor."

Simon nodded, perfectly aware of the feelings of all involved. He glanced down at the water. "Is it cold?"

Mal shrugged. "It's okay once you get used to it."

For a moment the young man paused, then pulled off his shoes and socks, rolling up the bottom of his pants legs. Gingerly he lowered his feet into the water.

"W_o de mah_!" he muttered.

"Yeah, but it gets better."

"When?"

"'Bout the time your toes fall off from frostbite." Mal wriggled his, looking down at his bare feet. The water was so clear he could see all the way to the bottom. "Fed by the mountains, according to Monty."

"I can believe that. It's colder than last time."

"Fresh snow fallen up there," Mal said knowledgably. "Autumn's coming pretty fast. Wouldn't be surprised if this lake freezes in the winter."

"Skating."

"Ain't never done it myself."

"Not even as a boy?" Simon was surprised.

"Shadow never got that cold, least not the part we were. Wet, yeah. I grew up being soaked through for four months outta the year."

Simon shuddered. He hated getting rained on. "So you never saw snow?"

"'Casionally. Never really lasted, though. Wasn't until I got out to the war that I saw the real stuff. Bit too much of that once in a while."

Simon didn't press it. He and Freya had talked before about her experiences, and although she was more forthcoming than the captain, there were parts neither of them were ever going to discuss.

"I used to skate," he said conversationally. "When I was a boy. There was a pond in the neighbouring estate, and I used to go there on the way home from school."

"You and your friends?"

"I … didn't have that many."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I knew what I was going to be, and that sort of …"

"Pig-headedness?" Mal suggested, his lips twitching.

Simon amended, "Ambition … well, it can be off-putting to other boys who just want to have a good time."

"So you went alone."

"The whole of one winter. In a pair of old skates I found in the attic. I got pretty good."

"What happened?"

"The ice broke one day. I didn't realise it had been thinning out, with the spring coming, and I fell in."

"Your ma stop you?"

"I don't think she ever found out. I managed to get to my room without anyone noticing, and let my clothes dry in the bathroom."

"Surprised you didn't drown, not knowing how to swim and all."

Simon blushed again. "I'd forgotten everyone knew."

"Thing like that, you ain't likely to keep a secret."

"I suppose you can swim."

"Like a fish." Mal laughed. "Course, it'd have to be a fish with no tail and only one fin. But least I can stay afloat."

"I didn't. If I hadn't been able to touch bottom I'd be dead."

"Which would make life far too interesting for the rest of us." Mal smiled. "Kinda glad you didn't."

"Me too." Simon grinned, then looked along the edge of the lake to where Kaylee was playing with Bethany in the warmer shallows.

Mal followed his line of sight. "Ain't she supposed to be fixing Serenity?"

"She can't work all the time."

"We came here so she could get my ship back together. Four more days she said, and that was two days ago. Pickett ain't gonna wait forever."

"And you expect her to ignore our daughter?"

"Well, no, but –"

"She's worked damn hard this last week, Mal. I think she deserves some time off. Don't you?"

Mal's lips twitched. "You're getting masterful in your old age."

"I'm not old."

"Well, if you intend getting any older, I'd suggest you don't go ordering me around too often. Once a week is enough." He held up a hand. "But I take your point. Kaylee needs some fun too."

"Thanks." Simon was really grateful. "I mean that."

"That's okay."

They sat in silence, just being company, until the young man licked his lips. "Mal …"

"Mmn?"

"I …" He didn't really know how to broach the subject.

"You got something to say, you'd better come out and say it," Mal advised.

Simon nodded. "I suppose." He thought for a moment, just making it clear in his mind, then said, "What with Kaylee saying Bethany can hear Serenity, and being so advanced for her years, I thought it would be a good idea to …"

"To what, doctor?"

"I measured Bethany's IQ." Simon spoke softly.

"Yeah?" Mal didn't look at him, just kept staring at the mountains in the far distance. "And what did you figure? Genius?"

"Off the charts."

Mal hid a smile. "I take it you don't think that's a good thing."

"My father would have said she had to be nurtured, contained, possibly even sent away to a school where they could properly form her mind."

"And what do you say?"

"I'll kill anyone that tries."

Mal turned to look at the young doctor. "Simon, I guess you've grown up. And I'm kinda proud of you. No-one's gonna send Bethie away. Not now. Not ever. There's the Cortex, you and River … and Kaylee'll teach her how to be a mechanic, I've no doubt, if she wants. And she'll grow up in a loving home. No reason for her to be put into one of those schools."

Simon relaxed a little. "My father'd have it that a genius is of benefit to all mankind."

"I ain't your father, Simon. As I had cause to tell Jayne just a while back. And your father let River go to the Academy." Mal leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Is being schooled here, on Serenity, gonna make her unhappy?"

"No. Just the opposite."

"Then don't worry none. If she ever feels like she'd being held back, she'll tell you. Any daughter o' Kaylee's ain't gonna be backward in coming forward. So no worries on that score."

"I just feel …"

"Simon, if she's meant to save the 'verse, I kinda think that's gonna happen whether she knows how to cuss in Latin or not."

"I don't do that."

"But you know how."

"Well …"

"And I know damn well I've heard River say stuff that's probably in a dead language."

"I want the best for her."

"So do we all, Simon. And that looks like being here. With us."

Simon let out the breath he'd been holding. "Thanks, Mal."

"No need for that. There ain't no-one on that boat don't love Bethie like she was their own."

"But I still want to thank you. If it hadn't been for you, I don't know where we'd be."

"That goes back double. You've saved our lives – all of us – more'n once. And now with Ethan …"

"It really is all about family for you, isn't it?"

Mal nodded. "Most important thing of all. Even above freedom. 'Cause if you ain't got family to share it with, it ain't worth the having."

Simon's lips twitched. "Is that so?"

"That it is." Mal sat back. "So, did you …" He spoke diffidently.

"Ethan?"

"Mmn."

"It's difficult, as he's not really talking yet, but there are ways … yes, to some degree."

Mal grinned. "He ain't a genius."

"No."

"Can't say I'm surprised. Not with my genes mixed in there."

"But he is highly intelligent. Works out problems very quickly."

"Must be his momma's influence."

"Probably."

Mal glanced at his hand, the calluses where he'd made the skin hard from drawing and firing a weapon. "I wondered whether the sickness … that he …"

"It didn't, Mal. The pacemaker … well, Greenleaf's medics did a good job, and there's no after effects from that. Nor any discernible from the illness."

Mal breathed a sigh of relief. "It's just … I remember someone I knew … their kid got sick, high fever, and the doc there said he'd never be right. That it burned out something in his brain."

"Nothing like that here, Mal. And I'll be keeping an eye on him."

"Mighty glad to hear that. Freya'll be singing your praises again too, soon as I tell her."

Simon smiled a little. "Mal, I'd … if Freya doesn't mind … I'd like her to take charge of teaching Bethany. River can be too … eclectic."

"You mean she scatter brains?"

"Sometimes. And now she's … with Jayne … Bethany needs some kind of order. Not like a school, or being told she can't do things, but … it'll help her train her mind too. That control we're always talking about."

"Does Kaylee know about this?"

Simon nodded. "We spoke about it last night."

"Then I'm sure Frey'll be honoured you asked."

"Thanks."

"I told you. We're family." He paused a moment. "Look, I'd be beholden if you could do me a favour in return."

"Of course."

"Frey's still limping. She says it don't hurt, but … is there anything you can do?"

"I've been keeping an eye on her, but I suppose I could do some deep scans, see if there's anything I missed."

"I'd be obliged, Simon."

"Like you said, Mal, we're family."


	4. Break

"What's wrong with moving to my bunk?" Jayne glowered down at the young woman.

"You don't really want me there." River walked on, forcing him to follow.

"I do! Else why'd I ask?"

"It's your place, Jayne. And I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You mean you'd want me to take down all my guns?"

"No."

He was confused. "Then what? River, we're a couple, right?"

"Yes." She smiled at him. "Most definitely a couple."

"Right then. Seems to me a couple moves in together."

"Not always. Sometimes they just date."

"Think we've got past that, somehow, moonbrain."

"You could come to my room."

The look on Jayne's face made her giggle. "With your bro and Kaylee across the way?"

"Well, perhaps that might be problematical."

"Then you come to my bunk."

"No."

"Why?" He took her arm, made her stop. The light through the trees was dappling on her skin, but he kept his mind on the matter in hand. "Ya sleep with me there."

"I do."

"We make love there."

"We do."

"Then why not move your stuff in?"

"It's not my bunk."

"Hell, girl, it can be!"

She gazed at him, wishing she could make him understand. "It's not mine," is all she could say.

"Then we make it yours."

She shook her head. "I can't," she whispered. She turned and ran away from him.

He stared after her. "River, wait," he shouted, following.

"Can't."

"Dammit, moonbrain, you hold up!"

She could hear anger in his voice, and it slowed her feet. She didn't want to make him angry, not because of what he could do to her, but what he wouldn't. "Holding," she whispered.

He came up behind her, turning her to look at him. "Look, if'n you don't wanna move in with me, that's … well, that's okay, I guess. But you don't run away from me, no matter what. You got a problem, you talk to me. _Dong mah_?"

"I understand." She hung her head.

"Then you look at me." He lifted her chin. "You ain't gonna hide no more." Pushing her hair behind her ears, he looked into her eyes. "Tell me."

"They're all there. All the women you've ever been with."

"What?"

"All the women you've paid to slake your thirst."

"River, I never took a one of 'em there. And it ain't never gonna happen again anyways."

"But it did. And there are so many, they clamour at me."

He sighed. "You know, I thought we'd gotten over this. You being crazy an' all."

"It won't go, Jayne." She put her hand on his arm, feeling the muscle beneath the skin. "I will always be crazy."

He pulled her into his arms, wrapping them protectively around her. "Just a bad day, girl."

"Bad days, good days … they balance out." She leaned her face against his chest, her mind filled with the scent of him.

"So if I ask you on a good day, you'll move in with me?"

"No."

He sighed in exasperation. "Gorramit, why not?"

"It's too much yours. Too many memories, too many days and nights. I need somewhere new."

"Freya moved in with Mal," Jayne pointed out. "He'd lived in that room for a long time."

"But she was already with him. Longer than Serenity."

"Maybe you're right." He rubbed her back gently. "What about Hank? Moved in with Zoe. And you can't say that room ain't seen action before."

River smiled. "They argued before he gave in."

Jayne chuckled, the sound making his chest vibrate against her. "Figures."

She leaned back so she could look into his face, into his blue eyes that seemed warmer than they had ever done before. "I feel crowded in there, Jayne. I can sleep with you, make love until the walls bleed, but there are still too many of us."

He stroked her cheek. "You want I should ask Mal if we could make a home in one of the shuttles?"

"I'm not sure he'd like that. He's only just got rid of Inara."

Jayne laughed out loud this time. "Ya make it sound like she was some kind of pest."

"He thinks of her like that sometimes."

"Really?" He looked into her eyes. "Freya know?"

"It helps keep her centred."

"You want I should talk to him?"

She put her cheek back against his t-shirt. "That would be nice." The rubbing on her back became more sensual as his hand dropped to cup her buttock. "So's that."

"You like that?"

"I like everything you do to me."

"You know, you gotta tell me. What you like. What you want. 'N' if there's anything you wanna do to me."

"I'm sure I can come up with something." River sighed happily, feeling the pressure of something hardening against her.

"So, you wanna see if there's a –" He stopped. River had stiffened in his embrace. "What? What is it?"

---

"Simon! Simon!"

Walking back to Serenity the young doctor heard his wife's scream. "Kaylee?" He ran into the cargo bay, Mal at his heels.

"Over here!"

He followed her voice, seeing her by the stairs, comforting a crying Bethany. Instantly he was at their side. "What happened?" he asked.

"Bethie was running. She … she fell." Kaylee's hands were fluttering around her daughter.

"Daddy," Bethany sniffed. "Hurts." She was cradling her left arm with her right.

"It's okay, sweetheart," he said soothingly. "Daddy'll make it all better." He could see by the unnatural angle that she'd broken something.

"What's all the noise?" Freya said from the top gangwalk.

"Bethie's hurt," Kaylee said, tears on her cheeks.

"Bethie?" She hurried down the stairs.

"Did you hit your head?" Simon asked his daughter.

She tried to shrug, but whimpered instead. "Hurts."

"Does it hurt anywhere else?"

"Daddy make it better!" She was sobbing now, demanding he do something.

"Okay." He leaned in and carefully picked her up, keeping her right side to him. "I'm here."

He carried her through to the infirmary, seeing Hank and Zoe hurrying down the other staircase.

"Mal, I don't think we need an audience," Simon went on.

"Well, seems like you got one," Serenity's captain said. "No-one's likely going anywhere until they know she's okay, no matter how much I order them."

"It's just her arm, Simon," Freya said softly.

"Let me be the judge of that." Simon suddenly realised how he'd sounded, and flashed a quick, apologetic smile for his tone. "But thanks." He put his daughter on the edge of the bed, Kaylee stroking her hair, and turned to a cupboard.

"Daddy?" Bethany wailed.

"I'm right here. Just getting something to make the pain go away." He filled a hypo and brought it back. "You'll feel better soon, honey." He put it against her arm and squeezed the trigger, the gas hissing softly.

"Do I get a lollipop?" Bethany asked, watching him intently, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"A lollipop?"

"Uncle Jayne says he gets a lollipop when you give him a 'jection."

Simon smiled. "Well, I think I've run out. But maybe we can find something else?"

"A puppy?" she asked hopefully.

"No puppies on my boat," Mal said firmly. "'Less'n it's the chocolate covered variety."

"Yuck." Bethany made a face then yawned.

"Simon?" Kaylee asked, concerned.

"Just a sedative," he assured her. "I need to examine her arm, and it won't be pleasant, even with the pain meds."

"Oh, okay."

Jayne and River jumped down into the common area.

"River said short stub'd hurt herself," the big man said, his voice carrying a worried tone.

"She's broken her arm," Hank said.

"And I'd like all of you to go someplace else," Simon said, helping Bethany lie flat on the bed.

"Come on," Freya said, putting out her arms to herd everyone out.

"Kaylee, you too," Simon added.

"No! I'm staying."

"Please, _xin gan_. I have to set it, and you might … please, for me."

"I'm staying, Simon."

"If you get distressed that will communicate itself to Bethany." He was firmer now, being a doctor rather than a husband and father.

"But you'll need help …"

Simon opened his mouth to suggest River, but saw Freya shake her head, almost imperceptibly, and he realised it might be more than Kaylee could take right now. "Perhaps Frey …"

"Happy to."

"C'mon, _mei-mei_," Mal said softly, taking Kaylee's arms and steering her outside. "Quicker we leave, quicker it'll all be shiny again."

---

"It's a simple break," Freya said, stepping out of the infirmary. "Just the radius in her left arm. Nothing else involved."

"Can I see her?" Kaylee asked, all anxious mother with an undercurrent of annoyance at being made to leave while her husband helped her daughter.

"Simon's still finishing the cast, so give it another few minutes."

"'Sides, think we need to have a chat," Mal said.

"Chat?" Kaylee wasn't really paying attention, instead watching through the doorway as Simon smoothed the plaster.

"About Bethany."

"What about her?"

"She's running a bit wild," Mal said quietly.

Kaylee turned to stare at him. "She's a baby."

"No, she ain't. She's a child. And children, in my experience, need some form of order."

"Are you suggesting we …" His mechanic's face dropped into a look of horror.

"Ain't suggesting that at all." Mal put his hands on her shoulders. "'N' you know better'n to say that. I was just thinking, with Simon asking if Frey'd take Bethany under her wing, give her some schooling, maybe now'd be a good time to start."

"She's so young," Kaylee began hesitantly. "And River's already teaching her to read …"

"Yeah, from books about pirates and buccaneers. Which is all well and good, but permaybehaps something a mite more suitable …"

Freya stepped closer. "Kaylee, I'd be happy to. And River can sit in with us, make sure I'm not being too boring."

"Don't think you could be," Kaylee admitted.

"Oh, I can. Believe me."

"Don't," Mal put in. "I ain't found a boring bit yet about her." He smiled at his wife.

"Sweet talker," she murmured.

"Kaylee, you can come in now," Simon called.

Everything else forgotten, the young mother ran into the infirmary.

"Sweetie?" She skidded to a halt next to the bed.

"Daddy's made it better," Bethany said, holding out her arm, the cast on it running from above her elbow to her wrist.

"It looks so …" Kaylee swallowed. "Much better."

"It's a clean fracture, _bao bei_," Simon assured her. "It didn't break the skin so there's no risk of infection. If Bethany was going to have to do this, it's probably the safest."

"Safe?"

Simon finished wiping his hands and pulled Kaylee into his arms. "Four weeks and she'll be good as new."

"Four weeks …"

"But no swimming for a while."

"No swimming?" Bethany looked at them both, her eyes beginning to fill again. "I like swimming."

"You'd sink," her father said, testing the plaster. "And then what would we do?"

"Save me?" Bethany suggested.

Simon smiled. "Always, my _ni zi_."

"Hey, you know, we could all sign it," Jayne said, hanging through the doorway.

"You'd have to learn how to write first," Hank remarked, relief letting his mouth loose before his brain actually got into gear.

"Just 'cause I'm all warm and cuddly now don't mean I can't take you outside and beat the crap outta you," the big man said. "And Zoe ain't exactly in a position to stop me."

"You wanna try?"

"Jayne," River said softly, passing him by and stepping into the infirmary.

"Aw hell," he complained. "Don't I get to have no fun no more?"

"That wouldn't be fun."

"Maybe not for Hank …"

"For anyone."

"And nobody's doing any beating, not on my boat," Mal said firmly. "'Less I tell 'em to."

Tears spilled down Bethany's cheeks. "No fighting," she whimpered.

Jayne immediately felt guilt flood through him. "It's okay, short stub," he said. "I weren't really gonna hurt him."

"Daddy …" She reached out for Simon, who took her into his arms.

"It's okay," he said softly. "No-one's fighting." He looked over her head at Jayne and glared.

The big man muttered something and stomped out of the common area.

"Is Uncle Jayne running away?" Bethany asked, sniffing.

"If he knows what's good for him," Hank mumbled, but she heard him.

"Bad Uncle Hank!" she scolded him.

"Hey, what did I do?"

Zoe put her arm around him. "She's in shock, dear. Come on. I think we should be someplace else."

"Where?"

"Anywhere." She led him outside.

Kaylee stroked her daughter's hair, trying to control her own emotions. "It's okay, sweetie," she said. "It's just everyone's worried 'bout you."

"About me?"

"Yeah." Kaylee looked up, seeing Freya standing next to Mal. "Frey …"

"Tomorrow morning?"

The young mother nodded.

"What tomorrow?" Bethany wanted to know.

"It's a surprise."

"A puppy?" Instantly the tears stopped.

"I don't think so."

"I'd like a puppy." She looked up at her father.

"I'm not the one you need to ask about that," Simon said.

"Uncle Mal?"

"Uncle Mal."

Bethany turned in his arms, looking out into the common area. "Can I have a puppy, please, Uncle Mal?"

The look the captain of Serenity gave Simon should have killed him there and then, on that very spot. "I … it's not a good idea, Bethie."

"Please?"

"Look, you got Ethan. Ain't that enough?"

"Can't take Ethan for walks."

"Bethie, there's things on this boat you don't want a puppy fallin' into …"

"Uncle Mal, please?"

"I'd like a puppy," River put in.

Bethany beamed at her, then looked back at Mal. "Please?" she whispered.

Mal shot River a similar look as her brother, promising swift retribution if she didn't shut up, then turned back to the little girl on the medbed. "Bethie, puppies take looking after. There's cleaning up after 'em, feeding 'em, watering and walking 'em … you won't have time to play."

"I'd look after him." She turned the big eyes onto full. "Please, Uncle Mal."

"I'll help," River promised.

Mal looked at Freya for support, but all he saw was an extremely amused woman who was trying hard not to laugh. "You ain't no help," he hissed.

"Was I meant to be?"

He turned back to the little girl, her face hopeful, tears managing to roll down her cheeks to stop half way.

"Uncle Mal?"

"I … gorramit, I'll think about it."

"Language," Kaylee said automatically.

"Thank you, Uncle Mal!" Bethany wriggled until her father lifted her down from the bed and she ran across the floor, grabbing hold of Mal's leg with her uninjured arm.

"Be careful!" her father said fretfully. "No running!"

"Oh, Mal …" Freya murmured, shaking her head, laughter bubbling in her throat.

---

"We're gonna get a damn dog, ain't we?" Mal said resignedly, stepping out into the sunshine.

"I think that's probably the least of your worries," Freya responded, putting her arms around his waist.

He pulled her in tight. "But a dog?"

"A puppy," she amended.

"Puppies turn into dogs. Seen it happen."

"Hey, you could've said no."

"But she was crying. And making those big eyes …" He shook himself. "And I only said I'd think about it."

"In Bethie-speak that's a promise, you know that."

"But a dog …"

"It might stop her painting Ethan."

"You _really_ ain't helping." He glared at her. "Can't you talk to her? I mean, you're doing those lessons from tomorrow. Can't you point out a dog ain't exactly the best of things to have on a spaceship?"

"My boss on the Lancaster had one. Great big drooly thing. It used to lay on the floor under the dining table and be fed bits by the crew. By the time I left it was too big to get through the door."

"You're making that up."

"No, I'm not." She put a hand on her heart. "I swear it, may you have your wicked way with me if I'm lying."

He shook his head and smiled. "Not sure how I'm gonna take that."

"Besides, didn't you have a dog when you were little? Growing up on a ranch?"

He shrugged. "There were a couple of dogs, yeah. But they were meant to guard the place, not be dressed up in bibs and have tea parties with."

Freya grinned. "Yeah, I got that impression too."

"What about you? Any dogs in your dim and distant past?"

"No," she said, shaking her head sadly. "I'd've loved one, but my mother was allergic."

"You do know that can be controlled."

"Oh, I know it was just an excuse. She'd never have let something that might tear the furniture into the house."

"I'm surprised she didn't make you live in the yard."

"That was only the once, and it was Alex's fault really." She pinched him slightly.

He flinched. "Look, I know you like marking your territory too, but do you have to do it so hard?"

"Want me to kiss it better?"

He lowered his face to her. "Sounds like a plan."


	5. Lessons

The next morning, Mal took off in the shuttle early, promising to be back by lunchtime.

"Just got a few errands to run."

"If you're passing by a store, could you get me a couple of things?" Freya asked.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I'll make a list."

"Hang on, you said a couple!"

"Four or five. Maybe a dozen."

"Frey …"

"I'll be one second." She dashed back towards their bunk.

Some five minutes later he was perusing the list. "What the hell is all this?" he asked.

"I could come with you," she suggested.

"Oh, no," he said firmly. "Last time we went shopping you bought half the town and I had to carry it."

"It wasn't as bad as that."

"You didn't end up with arms a good four inches longer than they started."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Sorry."

"And that ain't gonna make up for it." His arms encircled her.

"I thought you wanted to get going," she said, her hand on his chest.

"I got a couple of minutes." He smiled and pulled her into the shuttle.

Half an hour later and the small craft disengaged.

"What do they do all the time?" Hank, alone on the bridge, asked the tyrannosaur sitting on the console.

"What do you think?"

Hank stared at the toy, then looked round. "I got a pretty good idea, but I was trying to be polite."

Zoe stepped over the sill and sat down in the co-pilot's seat. "You know talking to those things is the first sign of madness."

"Oh, I went past that a long time ago," he admitted. "I think I'm halfway through dementia at the moment."

"Well, let me know when you get to full-blown crazy, and I'll lock you in our bunk."

"To have your way with me?" he asked hopefully.

"To get Simon to deal with you."

"That ain't fair."

"As the captain often says, life isn't."

"Where do you figure he's gone?" He looked out of the bridge window. "Ain't like he's on a job, otherwise he'd've taken you and Jayne."

"I think he wanted some time alone," Zoe said softly. "Get something special."

"Special?"

"Any idea what tomorrow is?"

"Tuesday?"

"Two years ago tomorrow, we were landing on Boros."

"You mean …"

Zoe nodded. "I think maybe he's gone to get a gift."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"It is. I tend to hate to think what he may come back with, but …"

"And there I was thinking he wanted to be outta the way when Freya starts teaching Bethany, in case he got roped in."

"Oh, that too."

---

Freya put the portable Cortex screen down on the table as Jayne leaned in the doorway.

"Did I hear the shuttle go?" he asked.

"Mmn. Mal's gone shopping."

"Think he'd mind if I borrowed the mule?"

Freya looked up at him in surprise. "Which one?"

"The old'n'll do."

"Then I doubt it."

"Good."

"Planning on taking River on a picnic?" she asked as he moved away. "Only we're starting lessons today."

Jayne hung back inside. "Well, that's kinda a good idea, but … no."

"Oh. Where are you going then?"

"Out." He ducked away again, and she heard his boots clattering down the stairs.

"I won't look," she said to herself. "I won't. If I can't control myself, how can I teach them not to?"

"Not to what?" River asked, coming into the dining area from the other direction.

Freya smiled. "Nothing." She looked beyond the young woman. "Where's Bethany?"

"I'm here," the little girl said, huffing as she made her way along. "This thing's heavy." She swung the sling around, her cast already covered in little pictures and names, all drawn in different coloured pens.

"Well, come and sit down. I think we're ready to start."

"Can I have a drink of milk?"

Freya took a breath. "Of course."

"With a biscuit?"

"You just had breakfast."

"Hungry."

"Okay. One biscuit." Freya went to get up, but River held up a hand.

"I'll get it."

"Thanks."

Two glasses of milk and three biscuits later …

"Honey, you have to concentrate." Freya tapped the screen. "What's this?"

Bethany leaned forward. "Pyramid," she said, spraying crumbs.

As River wiped the board, Freya sighed. "Did you know that, or did you pick it out of one of us?"

The little girl contrived to look innocent, then her head seemed to sink slightly into her neck. "Might."

"Bethany …"

"Sorry, Auntie Frey." She looked down and saw a fragment of biscuit on her cast and licked it off.

"How can I tell what you know if you peek?"

"I know lots." She smiled.

Freya glanced at River, who nodded slowly. "Then let's find out." She touched the screen, bringing up a new picture. "What's this?"

Bethany grinned and leaned forward, then her happy face slowly dissolved into a frown. "Don't know."

"Do you know why you don't know?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Because Auntie River and I aren't letting you see. We've stopped you looking."

Bethany looked up, her eyes wide. "How?"

"We've built walls, Bethie. To keep you out."

Tears threatened to fall. "Don't you love me any more?"

"Not that kind of keeping you out. We do love you. But we also want you to learn things for yourself. Like your momma and daddy did."

"They did?"

"They had to study to know so much."

"Momma didn't." Bethany shook her head firmly. "She hears Serenity. So do I."

"Well, yes, there is that," Freya agreed, but added quickly, "But if she hadn't studied she wouldn't know what each part was called, would she?"

"And my brother studied all hours of the day and night," River put in. "Sometimes he kept me awake."

"Daddy?" Bethany giggled. "Keeps me awake too." She glanced at the biscuit tin. "Can I have another one?"

"No," Freya said, a little too strongly. "No," she repeated, taking a grip of herself as she saw tears threatening, again. "Bethany, we'll just do a bit more, then you can play. Okay?"

"Pirates?"

"Only if you're one-armed Pete."

Bethany cheered up instantly. "Grr."

"That's right."

"Can I see a pirate ship?" she asked, leaning over the Cortex screen.

"Only if you promise to concentrate."

Bethany nodded, staring down.

Freya sighed.

---

An hour later and Bethany had been given her freedom, running down the stairs to the cargo bay to find her father and tell him that she was now educated.

"I can't help thinking I'm going about this the wrong way." Freya sighed, for about the twentieth time that morning. "Or just totally useless at it."

"It will get easier," River said. "She'll get used to it."

"I hope so."

"She's not even three yet. I don't remember being much better."

"Simon said you were a brat even then."

River grinned. "Oh, that goes without saying." She stood up, picking up the glass.

"I think I'm going to have to structure things differently. Maybe work out some sort of lesson plan."

"That might be good." She rinsed the glass and put it back in the cupboard. "Might be easier."

"I don't think it could be much harder," Freya admitted. "I had no idea … how do people teach?"

"Fluffy."

"What?"

"Fluffy. They teach fluffy things to two year olds. Except Bethany isn't fluffy any more."

"Is there such a thing as Captain's-wife dummy talk?"

"We didn't have it," River explained. "I was correcting Simon's spelling when I was three, and you were feeling thoughts. We never had the fluffy stage."

"You mean being a normal two year old?" Freya leaned back. "Maybe Kaylee should be doing this. Or Hank. Or Zoe. Anyone but me."

"You need to practice for when Ethan's old enough."

A shadow passed over Freya's face. "He …"

"He'll be fine. It won't be long, I promise."

"I know Simon said there's no ill-effects, but …" She stopped, clamping her lips shut. If she didn't say it, maybe it would be all right.

"You want him to say Mama."

"Is it that obvious?"

"You're asking me?"

Freya half-smiled. "I know your brother tried to get him to call Jayne 'daddy'."

River grinned. "I thought you hadn't noticed."

"It wasn't Mal's fault that Bethany called him that before Simon."

"And Ethan will call you Mama soon."

Freya finally relaxed a little. "I hope so."

They felt the ship tremble a little as the shuttle docked.

River unfocused a little. "I think he's got everything you wanted, but there's something …" Her voice faded away.

"What is it?" Freya asked, letting her mind touch Mal's as he exited the shuttle doorway. "Oh my."

They stared at each other, and hurried towards the cargo bay. As they reached the catwalk, there was a high-pitched scream of joy that made them look over the railing.

"Auntie Frey! Auntie River!" Bethany was almost jumping with happiness. "Look what Uncle Mal got me!"

The two women stared.

"Mal, what did you do?" Freya asked.

"What?" he said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh God," Simon breathed from the doorway to the common area. "Mal …"

Kaylee was leaning on his shoulder. "Honey, what do we do now?"

"I have no idea."

Bethany looked up at them. "His name's Fiddler!" she shouted, cuddling the squirming puppy in her good arm.

"Oh, Mal …" Freya repeated softly, shaking her head.


	6. Puppies

"A puppy." Freya climbed down the stairs slowly, her eyes on the little scene below.

"I think it's a beagle. Got him from a place where … well, let's just say he's probably better off with us." Mal smiled at her. "What? What's the problem."

"A puppy, Mal. You were the one going on yesterday about the impracticalities of having a dog on board."

"Well, can't a feller change his mind?"

"Change his mind." She looked at him. "Did you go out specially to buy a puppy?"

"No!" He looped his arm around her waist. "I was doing some other shopping, and … well, I passed by this food place and … it was kinda sitting there, all lost and lonely in a big cage, and …" He gazed into her eyes. "You'd'a done the same thing."

"You are an idiot, Malcolm Reynolds," she scolded him, but with no real heat. "And a big soft one at that."

"Kinda takes one to know one," he said, grinning at her. "'Sides, look how happy the squirt is. She's forgotten the broken arm."

He was right. Bethany had settled onto the floor and was stroking the little dog's belly. He was twitching, one back leg kicking out.

Simon couldn't believe his eyes. "You did this without consulting us?" he asked, crossing the bay towards them.

"Just got the kid a gift." Mal raised his eyebrows. "And weren't you the one goading Bethany to ask for a puppy yesterday?"

"That was yesterday. She'd have forgotten the idea in a few days time."

"You think?" Mal pointed to the little girl. "I kinda doubt it."

River had sat down next to her niece. "I think he's cute."

"You would," Simon said.

"I always wanted a puppy. Mother wouldn't let me have one." She stroked the soft fur. "Maxim," she murmured. "I always wanted a puppy called Maxim."

"Another thing you two've got in common," Mal commented, squeezing Freya's waist.

"And you expect us to look after a dog. On board ship." Simon was still appalled. "With all the things he could get into."

"I seem to recall saying that myself not twenty-four hours ago," Mal pointed out. "And you still let Bethie think it was okay."

"He's right, Simon," Kaylee said, sitting down on the floor with her daughter and stroking the puppy. "You did."

The young doctor stared at his wife for not supporting him, then remembered that he had, indeed, taken some pleasure out of seeing Mal's discomfiture the day before. "Well, even if I did, I don't see that you should have bought my daughter a dog without asking me first."

"Maybe I should have mentioned it. But it was either buy the thing then, or see it on the griddle. Which'd you prefer?"

Simon open and closed his mouth. "All right," he finally said. "I'll grant that. But a puppy?"

"Might teach the little'un a bit more responsibility, having to look after a pet."

"I'd rather she had something a little less likely to crap everywhere."

"Then make her clear it up. That's what having a dog's all about."

River laughed. "Simon had a pet rock."

Mal couldn't resist the smirk. "Kinda figures."

"And I …" She stopped. "Oh dear."

"What, honey?" Freya asked.

"Jayne's coming back."

"So?"

"Oh dear," the young psychic repeated.

The old mule rumbled back on board, Jayne whistling as he parked. "Hey, short stub, what'cha got there?" he asked, seeing Bethany, River and Kaylee sitting on the decking, something between them.

"I got a puppy, Uncle Jayne!" she said beaming at him, and moved enough so he could see the golden creature rolling on its back.

"You got a dog?" His face fell. "Now that ain't fair."

"You can play too," she said, happiness seeping from every pore.

"No, it ain't that," Jayne replied, climbing from the vehicle. "It's just …" He reached into his jacket and pulled something black and white out.

"Oh good Lord," Simon breathed.

"Uncle Jayne …" Bethany's eyes grew even wider. "Another puppy?"

"I just figured … since you were so upset'n'all … I went over to the next farm and …" He squatted down next to her. "Hell, I guess ya might as well have this one too." He put the new dog down next to the first.

"What's his name?" Bethany asked, entranced as the two puppies began to roll each other around.

"It's a girl," Jayne said. "'N' I ain't figured on a name yet."

"A girl?" Freya looked at Mal.

"Damn," he whispered.

"A boy puppy and a girl puppy," River said softly, looking at Kaylee. "That could cause complications."

"The other'n's a boy?" Jayne asked.

"If seasonal rotations stay the same in space, we could be knee deep in puppies in twenty two point six four months."

"He's getting fixed," Mal said firmly. "Two's more'n enough."

"Aw, Mal, that ain't fair," Jayne protested. "Taking away a dog's … doghood like that."

"Are you going to watch them every minute to make sure they don't … do what dogs do?"

"Maybe she won't fancy him."

"With eyebrows like that?" River put in.

"What's going on?" Hank asked, strolling back on board, hand in hand with Zoe.

"Where've you been?" Mal asked.

"Talking to Inara. She gave us something … for … the …" He looked down. "Puppies?"

"One's from Jayne, the other's from the Cap," Kaylee said quickly. "And I think they're both cute."

"Then you won't be wanting this," Zoe said, holding out the bag in her hand.

Mal glared at her. "Zoe, if you've brought that kid a puppy, I'm spacin' ya, pregnant or not!"

"No, sir, I haven't, and may I point out we're sitting on the ground?" Zoe continued her action and pulled out a soft toy from inside the bag. "Unless you're going to put me out the airlock for this?"

"Ooh," Bethany whispered, looking up at the dog toy.

"Inara had bought it for Bethany, but when we told her about the broken arm, and the rest of it …"

"She said we had to bring it now," Hank finished. "Said she'd be along later."

Bethany held up her hand, taking hold of the toy and cuddling it. "I've got three puppies," she announced proudly.

"Three too many," Simon muttered. "And where are they going to sleep?"

"My room?" Bethany said quickly.

"No, no, and no. Well, maybe the toy," Simon amended. "But they're not going to be kept in there."

His daughter's face began to screw up.

"I'll build a pen out here, don't you worry, doc," Jayne offered. "Won't take but a few minutes."

"It has to be puppy proof," Mal warned. "Ain't no way I wanna climb out of my bunk and find any little … messages on the floor."

"Be easy," Jayne assured him.

Bethany beamed at him. "Thank you, Uncle Jayne." She stood up. "I want to show Ethan." She leaned down, but with one arm in a sling and the other full of toy, she couldn't pick up even one of the squirming dogs.

"I'll help," River said, hoisting a puppy under each arm and rising smoothly to her feet.

"I think I'd better supervise," Freya said, letting go of Mal and following them towards the nursery.

"You bought Bethany a puppy, sir?" Zoe said, watching them go.

"It … seemed like a good idea at the time."

"I hope you don't live to regret it, sir."

"Oh, I do already, Zo. I do already."

---

The pen Jayne had put together seemed more than adequate, and Mal leaned on the edge, looking down at the two puppies fast asleep, rolled up together into one black, white and gold bundle.

"Penny for them?" Inara asked, walking up the ramp.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Thought you'd be over before now."

"I do have some other calls on my time, Mal."

"Yeah, but with Bethie's broken arm and all -"

"I thought she probably had enough people fussing around her without adding to the overall mix." She looked over the edge of the pen. "And I see I was right."

"Hey, only one of 'em's my fault!" Mal exclaimed. "The other's Jayne."

"Jayne's the proud father?"

Mal shook his head, grinning. "Wish I'd thought to say that," he admitted. "Kinda looks like him, don't you think?

Inara studied the two comatose bodies. "They're very cute."

"That they are."

"And their names would be …"

"The boy's Fiddler, while the girl's Giselle."

"Giselle?"

"Hey, don't blame me. Bethany chose 'em. I think River showed her some ballet or other a few days ago on the Cortex."

"Ah."

"Well, I'm glad it makes sense to you."

"And one of each sex. How progressive."

"Don't go looking at me like that. There ain't gonna be no procreating on board."

"So you're extending your rule regarding shipboard romances to include pets now?"

He glared at her. "She used wiles on me."

"What?"

"Feminine wiles. If I didn't know better, I'd think you'd been teaching her."

"Who, Bethany?"

"She did the eyes, and the lip trembling, and …"

Inara laughed. "Mal, most little girls are born knowing how to wrap their uncles around their little fingers."

"Frey doesn't."

"No?"

"No."

"Oh, well, I must be wrong then." She looked down at the puppies again. "And where is Bethany?"

"Eating her lunch. Or probably wolfing it down right this minute." Mal grinned. "She loves these two already."

"How couldn't she? Puppies are designed to elicit that particular response from everyone."

"You mean like certain roguish, handsome Firefly captains?"

"Don't push your luck."

They watched the puppies sleeping for a while, then Mal cleared his throat. "Look, 'Nara, I got a favour to ask."

"Another one?"

"You can say no if you like."

"Sounds intriguing."

"And it ain't nothing illegal."

"Pity."

"Do you want to help me or not?"

"You haven't told me what it is yet."

"Oh, no. Well, I -"

"Auntie 'Nara!" Bethany ran out of the common area. "You seen my puppies?"

Inara went down elegantly onto her heels. "I have. And they are very handsome."

"Want to play with them?"

"They're asleep, Bethie," Mal pointed out.

"Oh." She leaned over the pen, her cast banging on the gate. "Sleepy."

"Well, I'm sure they've had a busy morning," Inara said, standing up. "Do you want me to sign your cast?"

Bethany looked up, grinning. "Everyone else has."

"Then I don't think I want to be left out." She glanced at Mal. "Perhaps you'd walk me home later, and we can talk."

"Couple of hours ain't gonna make that much difference, I guess," he admitted. "Long as you say yes."

Bethany studied the two of them, then stared at Mal. "A surprise?" Her eyes were big as saucers.

Mal lifted her up, sitting her on his hip. "When's your next lesson, Bethie?"

"Tomorrow."

"Well, I think we'd better ask your Auntie Frey to get started on that control. Surprises are meant to be just that."

"Won't tell," she promised, laying her cheek against his. "Promise."

Mal smiled, then saw the look on Inara's face. "See?" he said in exasperation. "Feminine wiles."


	7. Limping

"Frey, can I talk to you a moment?" Simon asked, sticking his head into the galley.

"Sure. I doubt anything you say is going to make this any better, but sure."

"Make what?" He stepped to the floor, then saw she was stirring something on the stove. "Oh."

"Yeah. My cooking really doesn't improve, does it?"

"Well, it looks … interesting."

Freya laughed. "You, sir, are a gentleman." She lifted the spoon. "Inara's housekeeper, that Mrs Boden, gave me some recipes and a few bits. She said they were easy to follow."

"Are they?"

"Probably. Except I seem to have something of a blind spot when it comes to preparing food."

He smiled and came round the counter to stand next to her. "Well, let's take a look and see what you've done."

They studied the recipe together, heads almost touching.

"See, I did what she said. Only it doesn't exactly look … well, look at it."

"I'll admit it leaves something to be desired, but maybe it improves from the slow cooking."

"Simon, I think I could put this in the oven for a week and it would still taste terrible."

He smiled. "I think we should do what the recipe says." He covered the dish and placed it inside the hot oven.

"And if it still comes out looking like a dog's dinner?"

"Well, thanks to your husband and Jayne, at least we've got the dogs to feed it to."

The expression on his face made her laugh. "He was only doing what he thought best."

"Really?"

"Well, okay, maybe not," she conceded. "There may have been a little bit of winding up his good doctor too, but … Simon, Bethany had turned on the big eyes."

He sighed. "I know. And I will admit the thought did cross my mind to go and get her a little dog for her birthday." He glared at Freya. "But if you tell Mal that, I'll hotly deny it."

Freya grinned. "I won't." She wiped her hands on the cloth. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone look so happy as Bethie did."

"I suppose I'm going to have to bone up on canine physiology now."

"Probably a good idea."

"While I'm checking out your scans."

"My what?" Freya dropped the cloth on the counter then looked at him. "Oh. Mal spoke to you."

"That he did. He's worried about your limp."

"I told him I'd talk to you about it."

"You haven't."

"No, but …Simon, I'm not sure there's anything you can do about it."

"Freya, why don't you let me decide that?"

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Some deep scans. If I can take a look at what's happening on a lower level, I might be able to figure out why you're still limping."

"It isn't that bad."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, look, Simon -"

"Does it hurt?"

She glared at him, then nodded slowly. "Sometimes. First thing, mostly. Or when I'm tired."

"Why didn't you come and talk to be about it?"

"Because I can live with it."

"Mal can't."

"It's not his body."

"He wants you well, Freya."

"I am."

"If you were well you'd be pain free and running around after everyone."

"You know you're a pain in the backside, don't you?"

He smiled. "It's only because I care."

"Oh, hell." She gave in.

"Good." He stood up. "Come on, I'll help you clear up, then we'll get started."

---

Mal watched Bethany playing with the dogs for one last time before bed, as happy as he'd ever seen her, and smiled.

"I think they were a success," Zoe said, joining him on the top catwalk.

"Seems to be." He glanced at his first mate. "Is it so bad to have dogs on board?"

"I know a lot of ships that do."

"Bethie was pleased …"

"Hmn." Her lips curled.

"What?" Mal turned to look at her. "What?"

"Nothing, sir."

"It wasn't nothing. You made a … that sound."

"And what sound would that be, sir?"

"You know what sound. I remember that sound. Heard it a lot in the war. It means you think I've done something stupid. Or crazy. Or both."

"Really sir."

"Yes, really." He crossed his arms. "Well?"

Zoe sighed. "Two dogs, sir?"

"Hey, I was only responsible for one."

"And didn't you say, just a day ago, that that was one too many?"

"Well, yeah, maybe." He gave a little ground.

"And you only got this puppy because Bethany used the big eyes and guilt on you."

"Zoe, I know what she did. Already spoken to Inara about it." He humphed. "Damn feminine wiles."

Zoe smiled and looked back at the puppies. "I have to admit, they are rather cute."

"Cute?" Mal grinned. My first mate thinks these dogs are rather cute?"

"Anything wrong with that, sir?"

"No, no," he said quickly. "Just never thought you knew the meaning of the word." He leaned back on the railing. "That what you call Hank?"

"Never in his hearing."

For a moment they just stood, enjoying each other's company.

"So, how's it going?" Mal finally asked. "The pregnancy."

"Fine, sir."

"You got a due date yet?"

"Yes."

"Do I get to know it?"

"Would it make any difference if you did?"

"Well, I was just thinking we might be wanting to plan in some kind of planetfall around that time …"

"As long as the baby's healthy, I don't mind where he's born, sir. Here on Lazarus or out in space."

"Well, we've got Simon. He's almost getting practiced at delivering."

"Hank wants to help."

"By doing what? Fainting?"

"I'm sure he'll do good, sir."

"You gonna marry him?"

"I don't know."

Mal smiled. "Well, at least it's not a downright refusal."

"Truth is, I don't think I want to get married again. It doesn't mean I don't love Hank - I do. But there's complications …"

"Like having been married to Wash."

"It makes a difference."

"Zoe, Wash would never forgive himself if you weren't happy, you know that."

"I know, sir."

"Zoe, you're pregnant. Something Wash never made you. This is Hank's baby, and if he wants to get married, maybe you should think about it."

"I am. I have." She shook her head. "I'm just not ready."

"Well, let me know when you are and we can plan it around your son's twenty-first."

Kaylee popped her head out of the doorway to the common area.

"Honey, come on, it's time to go to bed."

Bethany got to her feet and climbed out of the pen. "Can the puppies come?"

"No, sweetheart. It's time for them to go to sleep too."

"Okay, Momma." She turned around and blew the puppies a kiss. "'Night," she said softly. "I love you." She smiled and hurried after her mother.

"Something in your eye, captain?" Zoe asked.

"'Bout as much as you've got something in your throat." Mal stood up. "Well, I'm for my bed too."

"Early night, sir?"

"Gotta sleep off that meal."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Hey, no, never said it was. Least, not in Frey's hearing."

"She does try."

Mal smiled. "Yep, I think you can say that."

---

Simon sighed and switched off the lights in the infirmary. There was something about the deep scans he'd taken of Freya that was bothering him, but so far he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe a good night would do the trick. More than once in his career as a surgeon he'd been worrying about a particular problem, then after a few hours sleep the answer had lain out in front of him, fully formed.

He walked through the darkened common area towards the lower crew quarters, his mind still occupied. Mal was worried about Freya's limp, and she obviously hadn't told him about the discomfort she was still in. Still, if he could figure out what was causing it, he could make two people much happier at a stroke.

He slid the door open to check on Bethany one last time before turning in, but the bed was empty. "Kaylee, is Bethany in with you?" he asked.

Kaylee stuck her head out of their room. "Nope. Ain't she in bed?"

"It looks like she was, but not right now."

"Maybe she's thirsty."

"She'd have asked."

"Then …" A smile crept across Kaylee's face. "Come on." She took Simon's hand and led him out into the cargo bay.

"You think …"

"Yep."

Kaylee was right. Bethany was curled up fast asleep in the pen, her cast supported by her hip, her head resting on her dog toy. In the hollow formed by her body lay the two puppies, twitching as they dreamed.

Simon went to open the gate to pick her up.

"No, don't," Kaylee said softly. "One night's gonna be all right."

"But they might have fleas or something."

"Simon, she's been all over 'em since the Cap and Jayne brought them on board. Anything they've got's been shared by now."

"Still …"

"And you can deflea 'em tomorrow. Or whatever you need to do." She leaned on the pen. "She just looks so sweet." She had to swallow back a tear or two.

"What happens if something happens to one of them?" Simon asked, watching his daughter sleep. "What will she do then?"

"Cope, like the rest of us."

"She's a baby, Kaylee."

"I know, honey. But she's gonna have to learn at some point that things happen to people. And dogs. I did."

"You did?" He looked at her in surprise. "You never said you had a dog."

"Didn't ask." She pushed her hair behind her ears. "Little thing, just a few weeks old when we got her. I was about six. Pa brought her home, said they was gonna drown her if we didn't take her in."

"That's cruel."

"It's what happens. So there we were, family with a dog."

"What did she look like?"

"Oh, kinda scruffy. Brown fur, sticking out every which way. Kinda like Hank."

Simon smiled. "Sounds adorable."

"She was. Only when she was three, there was this …" She stopped and stared down into the pen. "She got sick. Nothing anyone could do. Pa buried her in the back yard." She sniffed. "Cried my eyes out for days."

"I'm sorry, Kaylee." He put his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"I wish animals didn't have to die. People too. But that's the way of life."

"That's very philosophical."

"'Sides, you're a doctor." She looked into his eyes. "Anything happens, you can make 'em well again."

"A doctor for people, Kaylee. Not dogs."

"How different can they be?"

Simon sighed. "I think I'm going to be finding out," he said resignedly.


	8. Shuttle Two

"Mal, got something to ask ya." Jayne stepped out into the sunshine.

Mal turned, a cup of coffee in his hand. "You know, I could get used to this," he said, smiling a little. "Seeing the sunshine first thing."

"Nah," Jayne said. "You'd get land-crazy after a while."

"Maybe." Mal shrugged. "Still, nice to have some place to come to occasionally."

"Yeah. Look, Mal …" He stopped.

"Whatever it is, you'd better come out and say it." Mal looked at him. "You planning on leaving?"

"No!"

"Well, that's that out of the way. Now maybe you can tell me what it is."

"River's … she don't want to move in with me."

"And you want me to persuade her?" Mal shook his head firmly. "Your love life's your own affair."

"No, it ain't that. It's my room."

"Your room."

"She says there's too many people in it."

"Right." Mal took a sip of coffee. "Too many people. Course. Sure. Why not."

"She ain't being crazy, Mal. And they ain't real, just … memories. All the women I've paid for, and all the nights there weren't one on hand, so to speak."

"So you move into her room."

"That ain't gonna happen."

Mal suppressed a grin. "Simon?"

"And Kaylee. And the squirt. Hell, Mal, I ain't gonna be able to let myself go with them right next door."

"So what's your solution?"

"I was wondering … could I set up home in the shuttle?"

"The …" Mal stared at him. "_My_ shuttle?"

"Yeah."

"Jayne, I -"

"I mean, I'd pay. Well, maybe not pay as such, but ya could give me a smaller cut of the money we're making. And it'd still be around for ya to use if ya needed to. And my girls'd be there, so if we needed firepower on a job we wouldn't need to -"

"Jayne, stop."

The big man ground to a halt. "It ain't like you never rented it out before."

"Inara was a businesswoman."

"That ain't what you used to call 'er."

"What I called her is between her and me." Mal took a deep breath and held it for a long moment. "You think this is the only way you and River can be together?"

"Well …" Jayne looked down at his boots. "Truth is, we still sleep together. In my bunk. But she won't move her stuff in. And until she does it don't feel like …" He looked up. "Honestly, Mal, it don't feel like she's mine."

"You could always ask her to marry you."

"Don't solve the problem of where we'd live, though."

Mal nodded slowly. "That it wouldn't." He looked out at the breeze moving the long grass. "And you're willing to give up some of your cut to pay for it."

"Whatever it takes, Mal."

"River ain't gonna want to gussy it up, is she? 'Cause if I need to use it for a job, I won't want to be flying something painted pink."

"I'd see she didn't." If Jayne had been one of those puppies, he'd have been standing with his tongue hanging out. "So? What'd ya think?"

Mal smiled. "Jayne, like you said, I didn't have use of my shuttle for a long time. Didn't seem to be any the worse for it. Go ahead."

A big grin suffused the mercenary's face. "Ya mean it?"

"And I won't be taking more of your cut. You keep the shuttle ready for use, that's all I ask."

Jayne nodded hard. "It'll be ready."

"Okay then." Mal laughed. "Guess someone'd be best making use of it, now Inara's gone."

"Thanks, Mal." Jayne went to turn inside, then paused. "Only, can it be shuttle two?"

"Two?"

"If'n River's antsy about being in my room with all the memories and such, ain't so sure she's gonna want to live in a shuttle where there was more sexin' going on than I got."

Mal was surprised at the big man's sensitivity. "Shuttle two is fine. You'd better tell the others, though."

"Will do, Cap!" Jayne hurried inside to give River the good news.

Mal shook his head, turning back to the view. "Might not be so bad," he said to himself. "And when Freya gets pregnant again, we've got another room to use for the kids." He grinned. "Speaking of which …"

---

Freya tidied the bed, tucking the blanket around the pillows. Mal just tended to let them lie wherever they fell when he got up in the morning, convinced it didn't matter that much if they were in a heap. On the other hand, he never complained when he got the chance to make them untidy again.

Dropping to her heels by the drawers, she suppressed a slight hiss as her hip caught, and reached inside under her shirts. Her fingers found what she was looking for, and she pulled out a small box. Something else came with it, a small leather pouch, its drawstring tangled around it. For a long moment she stared at it, then thrust it into her pocket. The box she put on the shelf next to her meditation statue and incense holder.

"Frey?" Mal called down the ladder. "You gonna have breakfast or not?"

"Coming." She looked at the box, a smile on her face, and changed her mind, picking it up and tucking it into her shirt. She hurried out of their bunk.

Mal was waiting for her, a mug in his hand. "Hi," he said, kissing her gently.

"Hi." She ran her hand through his hair.

"Needs a cut."

"I can trim it if you like."

"That'd be good."

She leaned in a little closer, feeling the warmth of his body down the length of her. "Do you know what today is?" she asked softly, nuzzling his neck.

"Tuesday?" he suggested, his eyes closing a little.

"Apart from that."

"Um …" He thought for a moment. "Day two of Bethany training? Or maybe it's the first full day of us being a two-dog ship." He smiled at her.

She gazed into his blue eyes, seeing no guile or dissembling. She managed a slight nod. "That it is."

"Then we'd better get some food inside you. I think you're going to be needing it." He disengaged her arm and took her hand, leading her into the galley.

"Fine." She glanced back at the bunk. No, she wasn't going to say anything. If he'd forgotten, then she wasn't going to embarrass him. Better to sneak back later and put the box away again. Much better. She sighed.

"You okay?" Mal asked.

"I'm shiny." She smiled for him. "Just shiny."

---

"Auntie Zoe?" Bethany stood in the doorway.

"What is it, honey?"

Bethany held up the remains of … something. "They killed him." Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Zoe peered at the puppy dog toy, its head hanging at an unnatural angle, the stuffing coming out. "The puppies?"

Bethany nodded, running across the common area and climbing into Zoe's lap. "They killed him."

"They were just playin', Bethie. They're little. They don't understand what's theirs, and what ain't."

"But I told them. They wouldn't stop."

Zoe took the mangled toy. "Well, maybe we can fix it."

"Dead."

"No, just … injured." She pushed the stuffing back inside. "Maybe we can operate."

"Like Daddy?" Bethany wiped her face on her sleeve.

"Hankie?"

"Lost it."

"Come on." Putting the little girl onto the floor, she took her hand and they walked into the infirmary. Carefully placing the soft toy on the medbed, she found a swab and dried Bethany's tears. "Right, let's see what we can do." She went to a drawer and found what she needed.

"Operating?" Bethany asked, holding onto the bed and trying to see over the edge.

Zoe lifted her up onto the stool. "I'll be the doctor, and you can be the nurse."

"Does he need a 'jection?"

"Perhaps he does." Zoe made a show of filling a hypo from an empty vial, then injected it into the toy.

"That's it," Bethany said, stroking its forehead. "Auntie Zoe'll make it all better."

Zoe threaded the needle and began to sew, her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth. "This ain't usually my part in these things," she said, pulling the puppy-ravaged edges together.

As she worked, Bethany kept a close watch on what she was doing, her eyes following the needle. "All done?" she asked as Zoe reached the end.

"All done. Can the nurse cut the thread?"

Bethany nodded and picked up the scissors, carefully opening them before manoeuvring them either side of the strand. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, she cut. "Is he all better?"

Zoe wiped her forehead. "Let me take a look." She lifted the toy, examining her handiwork. Simon could probably have done it better, but at least the dog wasn't going to lose his head anymore. "All better," she confirmed, handing the toy over.

Bethany hugged it to her chest. "Thank you, Auntie Zoe," she said happily.

"I don't think you'd better let the puppies play with it any more."

"No," Bethany agreed, wriggling to the edge of the bed. "I'll put him away to recu … recu …"

"Recuperate?" Zoe suggested, lifting her down.

Bethany nodded and hurried out of the infirmary.

"You know she'll expect you to be able to work your magic every time, don't you?" Simon said, putting his head around the door.

"I didn't know you were watching."

"Someone in my infirmary, using my tools? You think I wouldn't be?"

Zoe grinned. "Sorry about that." She put the scissors and needle away, tossing the remaining thread in the bin.

"And how are you going to explain next time Jayne gets shot that you can't just magic him back to life?"

"Is that what I did?" Zoe was surprised.

"She's two, Zoe. A very bright, very precocious two, with an IQ above mine, but she's two. She doesn't see the difference yet."

"Well, I hope she never has to."

"On this boat?"

"You want I should talk to her? Explain?"

"No. I think I'd better. She's less likely to hit me."

"She doesn't hit," Zoe said softly.

"Not intentionally, no," Simon admitted. "But so far I've had her cast in my eye when I was getting her up this morning, and in a far more … sensitive place as I got her dressed."

Zoe laughed. "She'll get used to it."

"I hope so." He clapped his hands together. "Now, are you ready for your exam?"

"I suppose so."

"Zoe, you're coming along really well. The baby's growing fine, and there are no signs of complications whatsoever."

"It's just … undignified." She suppressed a shudder.

"I'm your doctor. I've seen it all before."

"That doesn't make it any better."

"I've seen Freya naked, in this position. Kaylee. Jayne."

"Jayne?"

Simon grinned. "Just think about that while I examine you."

"Jayne?"

---

Freya kept an eye on Mal for the rest of the day, as much as she could. He was his usual self, relaxed and happy, winding Simon up a little, and standing over Kaylee while she assured him that Serenity would be back in the black on time. He certainly didn't seem at all worried that he'd forgotten something.

It shouldn't hurt, she knew that. In all the two years they'd been married, he'd shown her so much love that she should be able to forgive him forgetting their anniversary. They'd both missed the first one, with other things going on, and it wasn't as if by failing to remember he was showing he didn't care. Still …

"Auntie Frey?"

Freya dragged herself back. "Hmn?"

"Is that right?" Bethany was staring at her, holding out a pad on which she had managed to write the number four.

"What?" Freya stared, then gathered her wits. "Oh, yes, Bethie, that's good. That's right." She smiled.

Bethany grinned. "I can count," she said proudly.

"Then what about if you double that?"

The little girl's forehead furrowed. "Double?"

"In other words, what's four plus four?"

Bethany bent back over her pad, the stylus jammed between her teeth.

"Are you all right?" River asked. "You seem distracted."

"I'm fine."

"You think he's forgotten."

Freya sighed. "I'm sure he's just … it's nothing."

"Not to you."

"And I'm being overly sensitive."

"Proximity."

"Perhaps."

Bethany had looked up, her wide eyes going from one aunt to the other. "Bad," she said sadly, shaking her head. "Peeking's bad."

The two women looked at her in surprise. "We weren't -" "I wasn't -" they both said over each other.

Bethany shook her head again. "Need to build walls," she said, looking down at her pad, feeling the comfort of the two puppies below her feet under the table. "No peeking."

"She's right," Freya said.

"Being told off by a two year old," River added.

"And rightly so." Freya sighed. "We're bad people, River."

The younger psychic nodded. "Bad." She grinned.

"Is this right?" Bethany asked, holding up the pad.

Jayne stuck his head into the dining area. "Frey? Mal wanted me to tell ya he wants you to meet him at 'Nara's place."

"Now?"

"That's what he said."

"What for?"

"Didn't say. Just asked me to pass on the message."

"We're in the middle of -"

"I can finish here," River put in quickly. "If Mal wants to see you, it must be important."

Freya considered a moment, then pushed her chair back. "I'm sure it could have waited." She stood up and strode out, her limp barely visible.

Bethany giggled.

"What's up, short stub?" Jayne asked, taking Freya's vacated seat.

"Surprise," she said, her hand covering her mouth.

Jayne glanced at River, who was grinning, and his own lips twitched. "Kinda think you're right," he said, chuckling. He glanced down at the pad in front of her. "So, what're you learning?"

"Counting."

"Mathematics," River expanded. "Addition and multiplication."

"Uncle Jayne going to learn as well?" Bethany asked, looking up at River.

"Hey, I know enough to get by!" Jayne protested.

"Then let's see, shall we?" River said, taking the pad and writing out a new sum. "Here." She handed it to the big man.

He glared at her, then looked down. His brows drew together. "Hell, can't we just play with the puppies?" he asked.


	9. Anniversary

"Mal was looking for me, apparently," Freya said as Inara opened the door for her.

"So I understand."

"Do you know where he is?"

"I think he's upstairs. In the south-east corner room."

Freya had to smile a little. "The one Kaylee calls the ballroom?"

"I don't think it's big enough for that, but yes."

"What's he doing up there?"

"I wondered if one of the main beams was rotten, and he offered to take a look for me." She waved her hand airily. "I don't think he's come down yet."

"Okay. Thanks."

Inara watched her friend climb the stairs, and smiled.

"Madam?" Mrs Boden stood in the doorway to the other part of the house. "Will you be wanting tea now?"

"I don't …" She stopped. "You know, yes, I think we will. In the kitchen."

"Madam?" If Mrs Boden could have looked shocked, it must surely have been then.

"In the kitchen. And we can talk."

"Talk, Madam?"

"I want to know all about you. How you and Mr Boden met. What you've been doing all these years."

Mrs Boden's lips tightened just a little. "I'm sure Madam wouldn't find it very interesting …"

Inara took the older woman's arm. "And I think it will be fascinating. Do you have any of those wonderful biscuits?"

"I … yes, Madam. I made a fresh batch this morning."

"Good." Inara patted her hand. "You know, I'm going to end up as big as a house if I'm not careful, with all your wonderful food."

Mrs Boden preened a little. "Thank you, Madam. But, if you don't mind me saying, I don't think you need to worry about your weight."

Inara smiled at her. "Well, perhaps you can make us a pot of tea while we discuss ways to make sure I don't."

"Yes, Madam," Mrs Boden said, allowing herself to be escorted back to her domain.

---

"Mal?" Freya reached the top floor, wondering what the _diyu_ was going on. Inara had Mr Boden to fix things - what did she need Mal to look at?

"In here, _xin gan_." Mal's voice drifted through the closed doors from the corner room.

She slid them open. "What's going …" Her voice failed.

The room was filled with late flowers, some in planters and tubs, others in vases full to overflowing. The scent was intoxicating. Mal stood in the centre of the floor, a smile on his lips. "Do you like it?" He held his arms out. "Took most of the crew the day to gather them."

"They're … it's beautiful." She was still in shock. "Um … why?"

He grinned. "For you, Frey." He stepped closer. "I know we had a picnic just a few days ago. But that wasn't our wedding anniversary, _bao bei_." He took her hand and led her towards the blanket spread across the floor.

"Our …" She swallowed. "I thought you'd -"

"That I'd forgotten?" He smiled and shook his head. "Frey, I'm just sorry we weren't able to celebrate our first."

"No. There were other things going on at the time," she admitted.

"Yeah, like you being just a bit pregnant." He pulled her down onto the rug with him.

"Not just that. We were a bit busy." She looked around at the tall purple spikes of flowers, the large white daisies ... "Mal, did you do all this for me?"

"All for you, _ai ren_." He nodded towards a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket, two glasses sitting ready. "I'd got this idea before we were manoeuvred into it before, so I'm sorry it ain't that much of a surprise."

"It … Mal, it's wonderful." Her eyes were filling.

"You likely to cry?" he asked.

"Quite possibly."

"Well, I'm kinda prepared." He dragged two white handkerchiefs from his pocket, placing them next to him. "And I got more if needed."

She smiled. "Oh, Mal."

He grinned. "Frey, you oughtta know by now there ain't nothing I wouldn't do for you." He leaned over and kissed her gently, feeling her hands in his hair, pulling him closer. He broke the kiss and moved back. "Now hold hard, there," he said. "There's more."

She ran her hand down his chest. "More?" Her fingertips trailed across his groin.

"Yeah, well, there's that," he admitted, feeling a very pleasant shiver run through him. "But there's also this." He reached behind one of the vases and picked something up. "For my wife," he said, placing it into her hand.

She looked down at the tooled leather box. "Mal …"

"I appreciate that you ain't had that much time to get me anything, and I do understand that -" He stopped as she pressed her lips to his. When she let him up for air, he knew the blood was pumping pretty hard. "You … ah … ain't even looked at it yet."

"I love you," she said softly, undoing the bottom button of her shirt and reaching inside.

"What's that?" he asked as she held out a box.

"Not as fancy as this," she said quietly. "But it's with all my love."

He took it, noticing his hand was shaking just a little. It was still warm from being next to her flesh. "When did you …"

"Wayborn." She smiled at him. "Open it."

He took a deep breath. "No. You first."

"Okay." She lifted the lid. "Oh, Mal." Inside the box, on a lining of red satin, lay a fine silver chain bracelet, a single charm hanging from it.

Mal lifted it out and fixed it around Freya's wrist. "For my pirate queen."

She studied the small skull and crossbones. "You know Bethany is going to be all green-eyed over this."

"Maybe we'll get her one for her birthday." He grinned. "You have no idea how hard it was to find." He squeezed her hand. "And I'll get you a new one, every anniversary, until there's no more space. Then we'll start on something else."

"You intend to keep me around that long?"

"For ever, _xin gan_." He kissed her deeply, her body lifting up to his.

"You … you'd better open mine," she said finally, leaning against his chest. "I hope you like it."

"I know I will." He kissed the tip of her nose, and opened the box.

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want to," Freya said quickly, noting the stillness on his face. "I just thought … with what you've been saying … I …" She swallowed. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologising for?" he asked, looking up at her.

"I … you don't like it."

Mal shook his head slowly. "I do so. I get the feeling you know me better than I know myself sometimes," he whispered. "You gonna put it on me?"

With fingers that shook slightly, she lifted the chain from the box, undoing the clasp and reaching around Mal's neck.

He could smell her, the personal scent that filled his world and made his entire being want to give thanks for her.

"There," she said, sitting back.

He looked down at the small gold cross hanging on his chest. "I love you, Frey," he said softly.

"I love you too, Mal."

He reached for her, pressing her back onto the blanket, about to show the 'verse just how much he cared.

"What about the others?" she asked, teasing him as he put his hand inside her shirt, stroking her flesh.

"Ain't inviting them to come and watch." He slid his fingers around her waist, knowing her tattoo was bright and pulsing.

"That wasn't what I meant."

"So what did you mean?" He licked the skin down to between her breasts.

"Well, if they helped with all this, does that mean …" Her breath caught. "Does that … _wu de mah_."

"They'll be along later," Mal agreed, nuzzling the shirt further open before looking up into her eyes. "But right now this is our time. You and me. _Our_ wedding anniversary."

She held his face. "Thank you."

"No." His blue eyes were firm. "Thank _you_. For making my life complete." He paused. "Does that sound too … sentimental?"

"Depends on if you meant it."

"Every word, Mrs Reynolds."

"Then it sounds just perfect." She pulled him to her. "Mr Reynolds."

"Captain, if you don't mind."

"Oh, I don't mind at all."

---

Later that evening …

"That looks marvellous on you, Zoe."

"I didn't think it would. Not really my colour."

"But it is."

"I said the same. Just a little while back. You know, I offered to buy her a dress, but she said no."

"Better things to spend coin on, dear."

"Oh, I don't think so."

*

"God, that looks familiar."

"What is it?"

"Did Mal make it?"

"I think I'll pass."

"You're not allowed to."

"It's eating the spoon."

"Just swallow it down."

"I think my throat's closed up."

*

"So I told my Ma we'd be by."

"How'd she take it?"

"Happy as can be. I think she's making a party."

"Party?"

"It won't be as big as our wedding, silly."

"I hope not."

"It's just there's a lot of us Fryes, and we like the chance to meet up, eat too much, that kinda thing."

"You are rather … intimidating en masse."

"No we ain't. We just overwhelmed you, is all."

*

"Mal said yes?"

"That he did. We can move in soon as you like."

"So you're going to …"

"You gotta problem with that, doc?"

"No, no. It … sounds shiny."

"Can I make it look more like home?"

"Sure, moonbrain."

"Can I paint it pink?"

"No, look, that's something the Cap said specific that … Oh. You're winding me up."

"Just a little."

"You're gonna pay for that."

"Only if you can catch me."

"You gonna run fast?"

"No."

"Oh, please."

*

"So he was pleased?"

"Very. His daughter is now ready and able to go out into society and take her place amongst the best of them."

"Must be pretty much the first time you got paid without getting naked."

"Mal!"

"What?"

"As it happens, it wasn't."

"Jaxos?"

"Yes."

"Something going on here I don't know about?"

"Probably quite a lot, actually."

"I think, as captain -"

"I think as captain you'd be better off not asking."

"That bad?"

*

"Got any idea yet?"

"Ideas, yes. But nothing concrete"

"So more tests?"

"A few."

"She's complaining she feels like a pin cushion as it is."

"I'll figure it out, Mal."

"See that you do."

*

"Dance with me."

"I don't dance."

"You do. I seem to recall a story being told of you dancing with someone once and ending up married."

"I wasn't married."

"No?"

"No. That I kinda saved for you."

"Really?"

"When you finally said yes."

"I thought I was the one doing the chasing."

"Well, then when I stopped being stupid."

"Okay. That I'll accept."

"Wanna go to bed?"

"The night's young."

"And so are we."

---

"Mal! That damn puppy you bought has got out!" Jayne's outraged voice filled the upper level.

"Why my puppy?" the captain asked, heading for the bridge.

"Well, it ain't the one I got." Jayne stuck his head out of his bunk. "And it damn well crapped in my boot."

"It did what?" Mal paused.

Jayne thumped the offending footwear down on the decking. "Crapped in my gorram boot."

"How, Jayne?" Mal's nose wrinkled as the odour reached it. "How does a puppy climb down into your bunk?"

"I don't …" A look of aggrieved understanding crossed the big man's face. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Kill who?"

"Hank. That son of a -"

"You don't know it was him."

"I'm pretty damn sure it was."

Mal sighed. He'd had a good afternoon with Freya, then the party on Serenity in the evening had made everyone feel mellow and happy. Now he had to deal with a slight hangover and Jayne threatening murder. "You can't prove it."

"Fingerprints." Jayne climbed the rest of the way out.

"Fingerprints."

"'N' … 'n' pawprints. Soon figure out which _hwoon dahn_ got which dog to do this."

"Jayne, you bought one of them."

"I didn't expect it to crap in my bunk!"

"That's what dogs do."

"Well, it ain't right."

"Probably not."

"Don't know why you're so all-fire happy. Could be your boot next time."

"At least you realised before you put your boot on." There was a pause. "You did realise."

"No."

Mal tried hard not to laugh, but it bubbled out of him. "You mean you put your foot into …"

"It ain't funny, Mal!" The big man held out one of his socks. "Means I gotta do laundry."

Mal backed up a pace. "Oh, no, it doesn't. You ain't putting that through our machines."

"But Mal -"

"Take it down to the lake and wash it. Like they used to do on Earth-that-was. Beat it on a rock or something."

"Mal -"

"I ain't joking. I find you put that sock through the laundry, I might just have to change my mind over you having the shuttle."

"But I told everyone already."

"Your choice."

Jayne stared, then muttered something obscene. "'Kay," he grumbled.

"Good. You'd better go get it seen to." Mal headed for the bridge.

"Just tell Hank when I find him, he ain't gonna have to worry about having any more kids," Jayne threatened, stomping down the stairs in his bare feet.

"Jayne says you don't have to have to worry about having more kids," Mal said, apparently to an empty bridge.

Hank lifted his head from the lower bay. "I heard."

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Encourage a certain animal to relieve itself in Jayne's boot."

"Didn't need no encouragement, Mal. Something about it just kinda cried out to her."

"So it was his puppy?"

"Oh, yeah, Mal. I wouldn't do that with the one you got."

"Good to know. And I'm thinking it won't happen again."

"Absolutely not." Hank shook his head vehemently.

Mal sat down in the pilot's seat. "You know, I'm beginning to go back to my original opinion. Spaceships ain't a place for dogs."

"It wasn't her fault, Mal," Hank said, joining him.

"Not saying it was. But I seem to recall that two dogs tend to encourage each other, without any help from people."

"Are you thinking about not letting the squirt keep 'em?"

"I don't know," Mal admitted. "Thinkin' on it."

"It'd break her heart, Mal."

"I know." He sighed. "Only thinking." He looked out into the morning sunshine, and felt the hangover pounding a little behind his eyes. "Get word to Pickett okay?"

"Yeah. He's happy for us to get there in a week, so we're gonna be able to spend a coupla days on Phoros."

"Good." Mal squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Good. Now, just so long as Kaylee can make good on her own deadline …"

Outside, in the corridor, Bethany was leaning against the bulkhead, tears running down her cheeks.


	10. Leaving

"I'd be glad to see her, Anthony." Inara smiled at the man on the Cortex. "Will you be accompanying her?"

"I thought I might … if it's not too much trouble." He was handsome, dark hair swept back from a high forehead.

"There's plenty of room, and it would be nice to talk to an old friend."

"As long as you're sure." Anthony shrugged. "I don't know what's got into her. First refusing to go ahead with the marriage, now insisting on … well, I really think someone needs to take her in hand."

"Anthony, if Rosette doesn't want to get married, that is her choice."

"I know, Inara, but … he's a good man."

"Was he your selection?"

"I … might have suggested … look, she did say she loved him."

"Then I think that gives us a starting point." Inara smiled. "When will you arrive?"

"Three days. I have to do a little business first, if that's okay."

"Three days is perfect. It gives me a chance to get everything ready."

Anthony had already visibly relaxed. "Thanks, Inara."

"I look forward to seeing you soon."

He smiled and the connection broke.

Covering the screen over with the red silk throw, Inara turned around. "What …" she began, startled.

"Auntie 'Nara?" Bethany stood in the doorway, her toy dog tucked in the sling.

"What is it, sweetie?" Inara took a calming breath and sat down. "Did you come all this way on your own?"

Bethany nodded. "Wanted to talk."

Inara smiled. "There seems to be a lot of that around." She patted the sofa next to her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Daddy says we're going soon." Bethany scrambled up, her cast making it awkward.

"So I understand."

"I don't want you to be lonely."

"Oh, honey, why should I be lonely?"

"'Cause you ain't got a puppy."

"Haven't got," Inara corrected automatically. "Well, no, that's true."

Bethany looked down at her shoes. "Uncle Mal doesn't want two puppies."

"I'm sure he didn't -"

"I heard him telling Uncle Hank."

"Were you peeking?"

Bethany shook her head. "Peeking's bad. I heard with my ears."

"Eavesdropping can be as bad as peeking. You hear things you'd rather you didn't."

The little girl sniffed. "Don't want to drown them," she whispered.

"Drown -" Inara was horrified. "When did Mal say he'd do that?"

"Not Uncle Mal. But Mommy says people do that when they don't want puppies."

Inara put her arm around the little girl. "Oh, Bethany, that won't happen."

Bethany let all the worry and fear out, tears rolling down her face to stain Inara's dress. "Don't want the puppies drowneded."

"Sweetie, we won't let anyone hurt the puppies. _Dong mah_?"

"But if Uncle Mal says -"

"It doesn't matter what Uncle Mal says."

"He's captain."

"That doesn't give him the right to …" She paused. "Well, I suppose it does, but he's not going to … Bethany, he wouldn't. Do you have any idea what Freya would do to him if he even suggested it?"

"Kill him?"

"And then some." Inara hugged the little girl. "Don't worry." She moved back a little. "Is that all you're worried about? Because you know he wouldn't hurt them."

Bethany wouldn't meet her eyes. "'S," she whispered.

"Bethie, you can tell me."

The little girl shook her head. "Peeking's bad."

"Has someone else upset you?"

"Maybe I should only have one puppy," Bethany suggested diffidently, determined to change the subject. "Then I could look after him better."

"Only one?" Inara looked down into those great big eyes, successfully sidetracked. "But what would you … oh, no, Bethany."

"Please?"

---

"Mal, we have a proposition to make." Inara stood in the cargo bay doors, Bethany holding her hand tightly.

Mal stood straight, easing his back. "Better make it quick, Inara. Serenity's back up and running, according to Kaylee, and now there's the prospect of seeing her folks …" The look on Bethany's face registered. "What's up?" he asked.

"Bethany is afraid you're going to drown one of the puppies."

"Drown …" Mal's jaw fell open. "What … when did I ever … I would never …"

Inara looked down at the little girl. "See? I told you he wouldn't."

Mal went down onto his heels. "You thought I would do that?"

Bethany hid behind Inara's skirts. "Scared."

"Of me?" Mal shook his head. "Come here." He held out his arms.

She ran into them, holding his neck tightly. "Scared," she repeated.

He stood up. "Bethie, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, you know that."

She nodded. "'Es."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to get the notion two dogs may not be such a good idea, but I'd never _ever_ hurt one of 'em either."

"'Kay."

"'N' you know that. Is there something else worrying you?"

"No, Uncle Mal." She sniffed slightly. "Only the puppies."

"Which sort of brings us back to our proposition," Inara said, her heart aching at the sight of this man holding a child with such tenderness.

"Proposition?" Mal repeated.

"Don't want Auntie 'Nara to be lonely," Bethany explained.

"Lonely. Inara."

"I might get lonely," Inara said quickly. "In the long winter months. When there's deep snow on the ground and nothing to do but crochet."

"Crochet?"

"It's like knitting, but with only one needle."

"You can knit?"

"I could learn." She waved her hand. "Anyway, what Bethany is suggesting is that I take on one of the puppies."

"You'd …" Mal couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

"Not funny, Uncle Mal," Bethany reproved.

"Sorry, squirt. It's just the idea of Inara here with a …" He coughed, trying to control himself. "So you're going to take on one of the pups."

"Bethany has … persuaded me."

"Feminine wiles?"

"Let's just say I'm not immune either."

"So which one?"

"What?"

"Which puppy? Fiddler or Giselle?"

Inara was taken aback. "I suppose that's up to Bethany."

Mal looked into the small face. "Well, squirt? Which one do you want to keep?"

Bethany leaned her head against him. "Fiddler," she whispered. "Because you gave him to me."

Mal felt his chest expand a little with pride. "That I did. You sure about that?"

"Fiddler," Bethany repeated, nodding.

"Well, 'Nara, looks like you've just become the proud mother of a bouncing baby girl," Mal laughed.

"That's fine. I think a little girl puppy would be perfect." She stepped up to the pen and looked down. "They do look adorable together, though."

"We'll be back this way, 'fore long," Mal promised. "Ain't nothing gonna keep Bethany away, not now."

Inara leaned over and picked up the small bundle of black and white fur. "She is so sweet."

"Mal, we're good to go," Hank called from the top catwalk.

"That that no good pilot of yours?" Jayne thundered, heading out of the common area. He glared upwards.

"Hi, Jayne." Hank waved a little.

"You _gan ni niang__'__n ezri san zhi jiao mao lu_!" Jayne pointed up at him. "You wait until I get my hands -"

"Jayne." Mal's voice cut across him.

The big mercenary glanced across, then noticed Bethany in Mal's arms. "Aw, hell, that ain't fair."

"You just remember who might be listening," Mal warned. "And you ain't gonna do a thing to my pilot."

"But Mal, he -"

"Shuttle?"

Jayne subsided somewhat. "Shit."

Bethany waved her finger at him. "Bad Uncle Jayne," she said. "No swearing."

"I second that," Inara agreed, stepping forwards. "I think maybe you need some lessons in control too."

"Good idea." Mal looked up. "Get her warmed over, Hank. We'll be leaving as soon as Inara and her friend get off."

"On it, Mal." Hank grinned at Jayne and ducked back through the doorway.

"Her friend?" Jayne asked, seeing the puppy in Inara's arms. "What's goin' on?"

River stepped silently behind him. "Inara needs company, so Bethany is letting her look after Giselle."

Jayne's face fell a little. "You mean you're giving her away?"

Bethany reached out for him, and Mal handed her over. "Auntie 'Nara might be lonely."

"Lonely?" The big man's face softened. "You think?"

"Maybe."

"And I won't be now," Inara promised.

"Well … that's good."

"And don't worry none," Mal put in. "We're keeping one of 'em."

"Keeping one what?" Simon and Kaylee were heading down the stairs.

"We heard voices," Kaylee explained.

"Keeping one puppy," Jayne said. "Seems Inara might need company."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Are you sure?" Simon asked, trying not to let his relief show too much.

"I'm sure," Inara smiled. "It will be fun. And she might even help with my clients."

"I ain't even gonna ask how," Jayne muttered.

The vibration through the hull indicated Hank had the engines running.

"We gotta go, people," Mal said.

Kaylee hugged Inara, stroking the little puppy at the same time. "Gonna miss ya," she said.

"Next time perhaps you can stay longer. And we can spend more time together," the ex-Companion said, kissing her cheek.

"Had to get my girl back up," Kaylee said brightly.

"And is she okay now?" Mal asked.

"She's shiny, Cap." Kaylee grinned. "Serenity's A-OK."

"Good to hear."

"Do you want to say goodbye?" Inara asked Bethany.

"Yes." She sniffed loudly.

"Aw, come on, squirt. Still got one pup," Jayne said, carrying her across.

"I know." Bethany leaned over and stroked the puppy's ears. "Bye bye, Giselle. Auntie 'Nara'll take good care of you. Don't be sad."

"I'll look after her," Inara promised. "And she's still yours."

Bethany smiled, then hid her face in Jayne's neck.

"'S okay, squirt," Jayne said, stroking her back.

"I'd better get going," Inara said, smiling at everyone. "I'll talk to you soon, I'm sure."

"Ain't not much doubt about that," Mal said, walking with her to the ramp. "And take good care of that one." He ruffled the little dog's head, getting a lick on his fingers.

Inara smiled and kissed his cheek. "You too, Mal." She walked towards her house, waving over her shoulder.

"C'n Fiddler sleep with me tonight?" Bethany asked from the depths of Jayne's shoulder. "In case he gets lonely and misses Giselle?"

"I don't know about -" Simon began but Kaylee interrupted.

"Course he can, sweetie."

"'K'you."

Simon looked at his wife. "You do know we won't be able to pry that dog out of her room now with dynamite."

"It's only a puppy, Simon."

Mal grinned as the cargo bay doors closed. "You ain't gonna win, doc. Not when they use feminine wiles on you."

---

Inara watched the Firefly take off, her arms holding the little dog.

"Madam, shall I take it to the outhouse?" Mrs Boden asked. "There's a pen that would do for a home out there."

Inara looked at the little black and white face, and the tongue that was trying desperately to lick her nose. "No. Do we have a basket somewhere?"

"I believe so."

"Then I think we'll put it in my bedroom. Next to the bed."

"Is the dog to sleep there, Madam?"

"She is."

"Very good, Madam. I'll make sure there's plenty of paper up there as well."

Inara nodded, letting the dog take a single taste. "Well, it looks like it's just you and me, Giselle." She smiled. "You know, you don't look like a Giselle. You look more like a Jayne to me. Something to do with the eyebrows …"

---

Freya stepped out of the infirmary, doing the buttons on her shirt back up.

"Hey," Mal said.

"Hey." She smiled at him as he came down the steps from the cargo bay.

"We've taken off," Mal said softly, putting his arms around her.

"I know."

"Thought you might want to say goodbye."

"We don't. Not any more."

"Your jealousy under control?"

She shook her head. "Not as long as you're in my bed."

"Guess I'm gonna have to live with that. But you and Inara …"

"We know where we stand. And _I_ can live with that."

He smiled. "So what were you doing in there?"

"Resting. Simon was running some tests and they were …" She shook her head, chasing the admittance that she was aching away. "He's doing his best to find out about the limp."

"Good."

"You do know it isn't anything, don't you?"

"Sure."

"Liar."

"I just want to make sure, _xin gan_."

"I know. And I love you for it." She kissed him, her lips soft on his, eliciting a mild groan from the man.

"You know," he said when he could breathe again, "you're looking a little tired."

"I feel fine," she protested.

"Then maybe it's me who needs a lie down."

"Don't you have captainy things to do?"

"Oh, I think the crew can manage for a spell."

"Aren't you afraid murder will get done?"

"Well, if it is, I'm sure someone will call."

"You're a bad man."

"It's been said."

"Maybe I am feeling like a lie down."

"Good idea." He moved her towards the stairs. "You know we're only a one dog ship, now."

"Really?"

"Bethany thought Inara might …" Their voices faded away.

Simon watched them walk up the stairs, arms locked around each other, just the trace of a limp in Freya's gait. Better get back to analysing those results.


End file.
